Fate - A New Ninja World
by dparra1016
Summary: The only survivor of the 4th great ninja war. Naruto finds himself traveling the world for two years looking for anyone who survived. His last stop, his mother's home, The Village Hidden in the Whirlpools. What Naruto finds and learns will change his life and the shinobi world forever. Time travel, strong, smart, seal master Naruto. Pairings, to be determined at a later time.
1. Wondering Ninja

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from the Naruto Universe.**

* * *

"Thinking to oneself, either out loud or in their head **"**

'Narrator Talking'

Regular person talking / _2_ _nd_ _Person Talking_

(Character thinking in his own head or talking to someone else like Bijuu)

 **(Biju/summons talking to someone in their mind)**

 **((Biju/Summons talking to someone out loud))**

I made some changes to this chapter and plan to make changes to the other chapters already posted. Hopefully my changes will be less confusing and you will be able to understand what character is the one talking.

 ***** REWRITE / CHANGES MADE AND UPDATED ******

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Wondering Ninja**

"Two years have passed since the war… the last shinobi war. After everything is said and done, in the end, I'm the only survivor, Uzumaki Naruto. Everyone is gone. Maybe if I let myself get captured, things would be different. Was fighting this war worth it? If I was asked this question a few weeks ago, I'd have an answer, but now, I honestly can't answer that question anymore. My nindo… what a joke it is now that I think about it after all is said and done. I've been traveling throughout the elemental nations, searching, searching all possible shelters, caves, everything and anything in hopes that I find a survivor… even if it's only just one, I can die happily. **"**

"After all my searching and finding nothing, this is the last island there is to search. I saved this island for last, The Land of Whirlpools. The birth place of my mother and where my extinct clan comes from. I never really thought much of this place since I lived in Konoha all my life… but standing here, I feel at peace. I feel like I can finally move on, set Kurama free to roam the lands and I can die in peace."

"Fate must have something else in stored for me though. Look at me, I'm sounding like Neji talking about fate. That's funny… but in all seriousness, fate must have something in stored for me. I feel like there is something that is calling out to me. **"**

Kurama, do you sense what I'm sensing, asked Naruto. I know I'm not the best sensor, well I guess I can say that I am now since I am the only person who is alive, but I swear that I can sense people. Please tell me that I'm not going crazy Kurama… please.

 **(Kit, you're not going crazy, I sense them to. I actually sense a lot of people! Stay sharp kit and be ready for anything, we don't know if they are friendly or not.)**

Got it Kurama!

 _STOP! WHO ARE YOU!?_

Peo.. peop..people, here? How? Where did you all come from? (Eyes are getting watery)

 _I AM NOT GOING TO ASK YOU AGAIN, WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR LANDS?_

"Our lands? Can they be from the Uzumaki Clan? They do have red hair minus the old man that is talking, but I thought they were all dead and I was the last of my clan? The armor that this old man is wearing is similar to what I seen Madara wear, can these people be the enemy? He has the Uzumaki Crest on his shoulders though, hmm I wonder. **"**

Naruto: I… I am Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha. Who are you? Are you guys from the Uzumaki Clan? How are you still alive?

' _The man with the long white hair, moustache with a squared off goatee wearing armor yelled:'_

 _UZUMAKI!? YOU ARE NO UZUMAKI! GUARDS, SEIZE HIM!_

'Surrounded by 4 guards all wearing similar armor with their swords drawn, Naruto switches into Sage of Six Paths mode'

Naruto: Stop you guys, I don't want to hurt any of you, especially people who might possibly be family!? I thought I was the last Uzumaki, the last human alive for that matter! I've been traveling the elemental continents for the past two years now and haven't found a single living soul.

"White haired Man: H _e has the Nine-Tails sealed within him. I recognize that chakra anywhere, but how is that possible? Mito should still be carrying that burden since she left to Konoha and getting married to Hashirama._ _ **"**_

 _How are you harnessing the chakra of the nine tails? Did you do something to Mito, asked the White Haired Man._

'Confused Naruto'

Naruto: Mito? Who is Mito?

(Naruto: Kurama, why does that name sound familiar?)

 **(She was my first host and the wife of your First Hokage)**

(Naruto: Oh, okay. Maybe I did pay attention in the academy because the name sounded familiar. Even if it was a little bit…)

 _White Haired Man: UZUMAKI MITO, THE 1ST HOKAGES WIFE! NOW ANSWER ME BOY!_

"Jiji Hokage? But he returned to world of the dead after we defeated the Ten-Tails. What is going on? **"**

Naruto: Jiji Hokage is dead and so is Mito. They both have been dead for more than..umm 100 years or so I think? I really didn't pay attention when I was in the academy and was considered the dead-last after all so I could be wrong but I do know that they are no longer alive. My mom was Uzumaki Kushina and was the next host of the Nine Tails after Mito passed away. The 4th Hokage, my father Minato Namikaze sealed the Nine Tails into me when I was born where he and my mother died that day.

 _White Haired Man: Guards, stand down. How, how is that possible, boy? I spoke to my daughter Mito a few days ago._

Naruto: I'm not sure, but they're long gone, sorry. As a matter of fact, so was Whirlpool. It was destroyed before I was even born.

 _White Haired Man: Hmm. Come with me boy so we can get to the bottom of this._

 **(Kurama: Naruto, something is not right, this place should have been destroyed, but look around, everything is like new. When we first got to this island it was in ruins and now look at it, everything looks like it was never destroyed. I had doubts that there were any Uzumakis left in the world, besides you. Just what is going on?)**

(Naruto: I know Kurama. Let's see where he takes me and we'll go from there. If it comes down to it, we'll go into your Bijuu mode form and make a run for it.)

 **(Got it kit! I'll start gathering natural energy just in case we have to fight!)**

Naruto: Um, Where are we going and just who are you?

 _White Haired Man: Young "Uzumaki", we are going to a special place that holds all of our family history. Who I am is not important at the moment, but if you prove to be an Uzumaki, all will be revealed._

Naruto: Family history? What exactly do you mean? AND I AM AN UZUMAKI!

 _White Haired Man: You'll see, just around this corner and we'll be there. This temple you see is a sacred temple where it holds most of our Uzumaki history/lineage. Please, cut your thumb and place your blood on the far wall. This wall will let us know if you're telling us the truth about being an Uzumaki or not and at the same time show us your family tree, if there is one._

'Naruto cuts thumb and places his leaking blood on the wall as directed. Suddenly the wall starts to glow a bright blinding light'

" _White Haired Man: THIS CAN'T BE! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? JUST WHO IS THIS KID? THIS… THE WALL… THE WALL IS SHOWING HIS LINIAGE, A LINEAGE THAT ISN'T EVEN BORN YET BUT ONE THAT IS CONNECTED TO ME!_ _ **"**_

Naruto: Umm, excuse me old man, but what's going on?

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_

* * *

Naruto found people alive while searching the ruins of Whirlpool. Just who exactly are these redheaded people he found alive? Next Chapter, questions will be answered and names will be revealed. Until then, ja ne!

This is my take on the Narutoverse. My timeline might be off as well as names used, but this is my story and I am hoping to do justice by making it worth reading. I'm somewhat keeping things similar to the original Naruto/Naruto Shippuden series, but with a twist. Feel free to leave comments. Thanks and hope you enjoy my story!


	2. Questions Answered, suspicions confirmed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from the Naruto Universe.**

* * *

"Thinking to oneself, either out loud or in their head **"**

Regular person talking / _2_ _nd_ _Person Talking_

(Character thinking in his own head or talking to someone else like Bijuu)

 **(Biju/summons talking to someone in their mind)**

 **((Biju/Summons talking to someone out loud))**

I made some changes to this chapter and hopefully my changes will be less confusing and you will be able to understand what character is the one talking.

 ***** REWRITE / CHANGES MADE AND UPDATED ******

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Questions Answered, suspicions confirmed**_

 _White Haired Man: Naruto you said, right? Where are you from and what year is it or was it before you came to my Village?_

Naruto: Hmm, let's see, I was born in Konoha on October 10th year 100. When I came here, it was two years after the 4th Great Ninja War where all Hidden Villages formed an alliance to fight the Akatsuki and the Ten-Tails Juubi. This was two years ago on my birthday year 117. When I came here, it was year 119.

 **(Kurama: Naruto, you shouldn't be giving this man all that information freely just yet. We still don't know if he is an enemy or not!)**

(Naruto: I know Kurama, but I don't know why I feel like I can trust him almost like he is something like family to me)

 **(Kurama: Well I know how bad you wanted a family, and I feel something familiar from him as well, but it is still wise to keep your guard up)**

(Naruto: Got it fuzzball!)

 **(Kurama: Damn, troublesome blondes….)**

 _White Haired Man: Naruto, the year is currently 02. In a sense, you haven't even been born yet!_

Naruto: What do you mean I haven't been born yet? If the year is 02, then you shouldn't even exist right now, dattebayo!

 **(Kurama: Hahahaha, I haven't hear that verbal tick of yours in year's kit! It's refreshing to hear!)**

(Naruto: Growls, shut it Kurama!)

 _(White Haired Man: Smiles and laughs a bit)_

 _White Haired Man: There is no need to be upset young Naruto! I think I know the reasoning or at least have a feeling as to why we are hear and not in the afterlife since you said our Village was destroyed. Not only that, if the wall is correct, then I am your Great, Great, Grandfather Uzumaki Ashina and am the current Uzukage! Please come. Let us go to my office where I will explain things to you._

 **(Kurama: Whoa, kit, now I know who this man is. He is Uzumaki Mito's father. She was my host. He was or is a very, very powerful seal master who is also a Sage and is known for his skills in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu. He's also a master swordsman and the two swords on his back are the Futago no kaze to mizu no ryu no ha, otherwise known as the Twin Wind and Water Dragon Blades. With the two swords he has better mastery over the Water and Wind elements like none I've ever seen before. You can only wield the swords after passing the test from the Dragons and from what I hear, that is no easy feat. Not sure if these are rumors or not, but it is said that he was powerful enough to rival my father, the Sage of Six Paths! There may be a lot that you can learn from this man and if I am correct, he will have a way to send us back in time to before the war!)**

(Naruto: Really Kurama!? I knew I came from an awesome family, believe it! I wonder if he is where I I got my Wind affinity from?)

'Moments later they arrive in his office'

(Naruto: Wow, this office is much nicer than Granny-Tsunades. It looks like the owner can be royalty or something, don't you think Kurama?)

 **(Kurama: It is nice Naruto, but let us focus on what your grandfather has to say.)**

(Naruto: Right!)

Naruto: Wow great great jiji! From what Kurama said, you are very powerful and you may be able to help me?

 _Ashina: Kurma? You mean the Nine-Tails? I remember my daughter Mito saying that name to me once before, but didn't think nothing of it at the time. How does Kurama believe that I am able to assist you… grandson?_

 _(Ashina_ : _That feels a bit weird calling him that.)_

Naruto/ **Kurama:** Hold on gramps, let me switch with Kurama so h **e can tell you that I believe you may have a seal that might be able to send us back to the past, to before the war started and to us being the last person in this world. If I am correct, you also created or will create a seal that places the people who attack you in the future under a Genjutsu that will think they wiped out the Uzumaki Clan and the seal that will place you all in a comatose state until there is a time of peace which you will all be awoken. If I am correct, then that would explain why when we first got here why the Village looked in ruins but when we stepped foot on the actual land, everything changed. I could be wrong, but I'm assuming you had to place the seal on each member personally but ran out of time which would explain some of the Uzumaki's who fled the destruction like Naruto's mother would explain how young Naruto here came to exist. Also, if I am correct, if you are able to provide us with a seal that can send us back, the kit and I can prevent the war and usher a new era of peace which will then have you all return to the land of the breathing once again just as you planned. Once revived, everyone will still assume the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools is still destroyed so you can continue to live in peace if you chose to. The only ones who would know is the kit and I.**

 _Ashina: Very interesting deduction, Kurama-san. Do you believe my grandson can change the world to a peaceful one?_

 **Kurama: He is the Child of Prophesy foretold by the Great Elder Toad Sage of Mount Myobuku. The kit himself is a true Toad Sage unlike his perverted godfather Jiraiya of the Sannin. He can move and gather natural energy at the same time. Plus he has me sealed within him. Combined with my chakra and his Sage mode, he has been known to have surpassed all the previous Hokages before him. But, he is still a knucklehead and shoulders everything on his own. He can still use training. He has only mastered his Wind element, but can use all five, barely. His Taijutsu is moderate at best unless he is in Sage Mode where it is amplified. His Genjutsu is non-existent and for being an Uzumaki, he has no talent for the sealing arts. He is to hyper wasn't able to sit still long enough to learn. If you were to agree to help us, I would ask that you train the boy in the areas that he is lacking and beat patience into him as well tactics and strategy. He is my friend, and the closest thing I have to family since all my brethren have been destroyed because of that damn war. Given the way he grew up, I want him to be happy and I will do everything in my power to see it come true!**

 _Ashina: Very well Kurama-San. I believe your words to be honest and true. I will train the boy for 6 months. If he doesn't progress to my likings within the 6 month period, then the deal is off. You both will be allowed to remain here with us if you so choose to or you can both continue to travel the world looking for any other survivors. Do we have a deal?_

 **Kurama: Deal old man, but let's keep the terms to just you and I for now until we both feel that he is ready to hear the plan.**

 _Ashina: I can agree to that Kurama-San._

 **Kurama /** Naruto: **Great, here is th** e kit. So Gramps, did Kurama explain everything to you of what he thought?

 _Ashina: Yes, he did grandson, and I decided to help you out and train you for the next 6 months. You are going to be my student and I am going to train you in the ways of the Uzumaki!_

Naruto: Awesome jiji! When do we start!?

 _ **End of Chapter 2**_

* * *

Secrets and names have been revealed and the Uzumaki's are alive! Naruto is going to be trained in the ways of the Uzumaki! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Till next time, ja ne!


	3. Training complete, Time To Go Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from the Naruto Universe.**

* * *

"Thinking to oneself, either out loud or in their head **"**

Regular person talking / _2_ _nd_ _Person Talking_

(Character thinking in his own head or talking to someone else like Bijuu)

 **(Biju/summons talking to someone in their mind)**

 **((Biju/Summons talking to someone out loud))**

I made some changes to this chapter and hopefully my changes will be less confusing and you will be able to understand what character is the one talking.

 ***** REWRITE / CHANGES MADE AND UPDATED ******

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Training complete, Time To Go Home**_

'6 months later, in Ashina's office stands a blonde hair teen with whisker marks. Gone is the naïve Konoha shinobi and standing in front of the Uzukage is a more mature blonde knucklehead. Standing at 6 feet tall wearing a long black sleeved shirt (similar to his old shirt in Shippuden minus the orange) zipped all the way to the top giving him an open high collar with the Uzumaki Crest on both his left and right shoulder, black pants that go all the way down to his ankles, wearing geta sandals like Jiraiya, with a large scroll strapped to his back just like Jiraiya, stood Naruto standing at attention in front of his grandfather.'

 _(Ashina: He has changed a lot over the 6 months that he has trained with me. He has become very powerful with no equal and will be the one to succeed me as Uzukage.)_

 _Ashina: I am very pleased with the training that you went through Naruto-Kun. Most people would take years of training to be able to pull off what you did in the 6 months of training that you went through._

Naruto: Thank you jiji, I mean Ashina-Sama! I can't take all the credit though. I have to thank Kurama and my clones as well. If Kurama never fully cooperated with me allowing us to become a team, I would have never been able to produce as much clones on my own as I was able to with his additional chakra that allowed me to get YEARS worth of training in only six months.

(Naruto: Thank you Kurama, you've always been there for me since the beginning. You are the closest I've had to family over all of my life and have been my best friend. I couldn't ask for a better friend!)

 **(Kurama: No need to get all sentimental on my kit, you know I'm not one for all that mushy stuff, but I do have to agree with you, you are my best friend!)**

(Naruto: See Kurama, that wasn't so hard to say, now was it!? Hehehe)

 **(Kurama: Damit, you see why I don't say stuff!? I'm going to sleep, wake me when it's time to go)**

 _Ashina: Given your facial expressions, I assume you were talking to Kurama-San just now, right? And no need for the formalities, we are family Naruto-Kun, Ashina, Gramps, or Jiji is just fine!_

Naruto: Thanks Jiji, and yes I was. I was just thanking him for always being there for me and helping me with my training. After all these years we've been stuck together, we've come to understand one another and have an unbreakable bond. Thanks to the training you gave me with seals, I was able to change the one that I have keeping him locked inside of me.

 _Ashina: I'm glad you have someone like him to guide and assist you in your travels and future battles to make sure the world is a safe place for everyone. Once you accomplish your mission, what do you plan on doing?_

Naruto: If it okay with you Jiji, I would love to return to the Whirlpools and help rebuild this place to its former glory when you guys come out of your comas. In the 6 months that I've been here, I found a place to call home and a place where I truly feel I belong!

 _(_ _Ashina: From what Kurama-San told me how he grew up, mistreated, judged, called a demon, spit on or beat up and a few attempts on his life by his own village… it is no wonder why he said that. No one here judged him at all and only seen him as Uzumaki Naruto. I'm glad he's found a home here in the whirlpool!)_

 _Ashina: I couldn't have agreed with you more Naruto-kun and look forward to the day we reunite again. I am glad that you feel that way about our Village. Here, take this scroll. There's a few things in there for you as gifts from an old man that will help you._

Naruto: What is it grandpa?

 _Ashina: When you return to the past, open it then and find out. Do not open it until then, understand?_

Naruto: Yes, but why can't you just tell me what's in it Jiji? A straight answer one of these days won't kill you, you know?

 _Ashina: Hahaha, true, very true Naruto-Kun, but a straight answer today isn't in the cards. Maybe next time we see one another, I'll give you straight answers…. maybe!_

'Naruto: Sweat drops' Great jiji…. Just great…

 _Ashina: Naruto-kun, I must leave you now and prepare the seal. Be sure to eat and rest for tomorrow, because tomorrow your destiny begins!_

' _With that, the Uzukage walked away to prepare the seal.'_

' _Outside the Uzukage's office, Naruto starts to converse with Kurama'_

(So Kurama, what would like to do? Want me to let you out of the seal for a while so you can stretch your legs and maybe hunt for a bit? I know you really don't like people food and you rather catch it yourself).

 **(Sure kit, let me out for a bit)**

(How big do you want to be, and please don't say with all Nine-Tails. I don't want to cause a panic that will interrupt Jiji while he is making the seal).

 **(Got to ruin all the fun…. Fine, one-tail will do)**

'Naruto slams his hand on the floor yelling:'

"Summoning Jutsu: Summoning of Kitsune, One–Tail"

 **((Awe… it feels good to stretch my legs kit, thanks. Did you want me to hang around with you for a bit or is it cool if I go straight into hunting?))**

You can go hunt Kurama, that's fine. I was going to go grab some ramen anyways and then head to home to shower and rest. Tomorrow is a big day for us!

 **((Okay kit, go enjoy your food of the gods as you Uzumakis like to put it. I'll see you back at the house.))**

(And just like that Kurama was gone. Hmm, now for that ramen! I think I will try everything on the menu this time since it will be a while before I can have real Uzumaki ramen. Hmm, I wonder if they would let me have the recipe so I can have old man Teuchi and Ayame make for me! Doesn't hurt to ask!)

'Naruto walks over to Kopan Ramen'

Naruto: Good afternoon Asami-san, your father isn't here today?

' _Kopan Asami, light red hair that is shoulder length tied into a braid, light complexion with violet blue eyes, wearing a light grey dress with a white apron over the dress standing behind her families ramen shop. Somewhere down her family line she is related to an Uzumaki, but she is part of one of founding civilian families that moved to Uzushiogakure some time ago.'_

 _Asami: Ahh Naruto-Kun, as always, it's a pleasure to see you! No, father is shopping right now for ingredients to try to make new types of ramen!_

Naruto: Whoa, that is awesome Asami-san! I can't wait to see what he can come up with in the future, but since today is my last day here, can you please prepare me a bowl each of what's on your menu?

 _Asami: Of course Naruto-Kun, right away! While I'm making the ramen, would you like anything to drink?_

Naruto: Sure, let me have one Hatakosen Pineapple and one Melon Ramune soda please!

 _Asami: Coming right up!_

 _(Things are going to be a bit boring without Naruto here, but I know that I will see him again!)_

'30 minutes later with 40 bowls of ramen finished'

Naruto: Thank you Asami-san, that was delicious! Say, you wouldn't happen to let me get one of your ramen recipes, would you?

 _Asami: What for Naruto-Kun? You trying to run my family out of business!?_

Naruto: No, nothing like that. Since I'm going to be gone tomorrow, I was wondering if I could take a recipe back to Ichiraku's back in the Leaf Village until I see you guys again. I used to believe his ramen was the best, but then I tried yours and your fathers and I feel like nothing can compare anymore!

 _Asami: No need to try and butter me up Naruto-Kun. I'll let you in on a little secret, the Ichiraku family learned under my father in how to make ramen, when you get back, ask for the Asami special! They named it after me as a way to say thanks to my father._

Naruto: You mean to tell me he knows how to cook Uzumaki ramen and he never TOLD ME!

 _Asami: Calm down Naruto-Kun. He probably just forgot. From what you say you don't meet him until years down the road and the Ichiraku you know must be the son or something like that who trained with my father. It's safe to assume he just didn't remember, but I bet if you ask for my special, they will be glad to make it for you, in bulk!_

Naruto: Thank you Asami-san, I will be sure to do that. I must be on my way now. Got to get my stuff ready. See you again soon once the world is a safe place!

 _Asami: I'm looking forward to it Naruto-Kun!_

 _(Asami: If anyone can do it, he can! Naruto has this thing about him that makes people want to believe in him!)_

'Next day, in the sealing room located under the Uzukage tower with Ashina'

 _Ashina: Naruto-Kun, are you ready?_

Naruto: Never have I been more ready for something Jiji. This time, I have more to fight for… I have finally found family!

 _(Ashina: Well said Naruto-Kun. The past 6 months, you have grown on me, you seemed to have that effect on all our villagers. You are truly something special and I see you as a great leader one day!)_

 _Ashina: Great, if you can go into kyuubi sage mode and give me a chakra shroud, please. I will need some of Kurama-San's chakra to get you back to where you need to go._

Naruto: Of course Jiji, touch my hand!

'Ashina has Kurama's shroud of chakra around him and starts the required hand seals. Two-hundred and fifty hand seals later, he slams his hand on the floor screaming:

 _FORBIDEN UZUMAKI SEALING STYLE: GOD OF TIME, REVERSAL!_

'In a bright flash of light, Naruto was gone'

 _(Ashina: Good luck grandson, I hope to be seeing you soon!)_

'4 years in the past'

(Naruto: Kurama, you okay? Ugh, I have such a headache)

 **(Kurama: Kit, I'm fine, but I suggest you snap out of it, and look where we are quickly. I'll heal the headache but get your butt into gear!)**

(Naruto: Kurama, where are… we.. is that Gaara on the floor!?)

 **(Kurama: Yes, now hurry kit, you can save him without that old lady sacrificing herself this time)**

'With burning determination in his eyes, Naruto was off to change the world!'

 _ **End of Chapter 3**_

* * *

 _With his training complete, Naruto's grandfather returns Naruto to the past. What awaits this stronger/calmer Naruto? And what's in the scroll that his grandfather left him?_


	4. Returned to the past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from the Naruto Universe.**

* * *

"Thinking to oneself, either out loud or in their head **"**

Regular person talking / _2_ _nd_ _Person Talking_

 _Additional Person Talking /_ Additional Person Talking

(Character thinking in his own head or talking to someone else like Bijuu)

 **(Biju/summons talking to someone in their mind)**

 **((Biju/Summons talking to someone out loud))**

I made some changes to this chapter and hopefully my changes will be less confusing and you will be able to understand what character is the one talking.

 ***** REWRITE / CHANGES MADE AND UPDATED ******

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Returned to the past, to make a better future.**_

'Unknown cave, Team Kakashi and Chiyo from the Sand Village are getting ready to do battle with the S-Ranked Akatsuki members Sasori and Deidra'

 _Sakura yells: Kakashi-Sensei, what's wrong with Naruto? He's just standing there like he's frozen!_

 _ **Kakashi: I don't know Sakura but we can't wait for him to snap out of it though, you and Chiyo take on Sasori, and I will take on Deidra. Once Naruto snaps out of it, send him to assist me!**_

 _Sakura: Roger Sensei. Chiyo-Sama, you ready!?_

 **Chiyo: Yes I'm ready. I've been waiting to see my grandson all this time Sakura!**

 _Sakura: Then let's go Chiyo-Sama! (Naruto, please snap out of it, I have a feeling that we need you!)_

 **(KIT, SNAP OUT OF IT! Save your pink haired friend and that old lady for the Sand Village!)**

(Sorry Kurama, this time traveling stuff gave me a headache like you wouldn't believe, but I'm back and out of my funk, let's do this Kurama!)

'Kurama grins evilly'

 **(Let'em have it kit, show them what an Uzumaki can do!)**

'Naruto runs through a quick set of hand seals and slams his hand on the floor yelling:'

"UZUMAKI SEALING STYLE: FIVE SEAL BARRIER"

Naruto: Now no one can get in and no one can leave!

 _(Sakura: NAURTO!)_

 _ **(Kakashi: How did he do that, I thought we needed to place seals in different locations like the ones Team Guy went to remove. When this is done, you have some questions that need to be answered Naruto!)**_

 _ **Kakashi: Naruto, why did you do that? We are fighting S-Ranked criminals, and two of them for that matter!**_

Naruto: Don't worry Kakashi-Sensei I can handle these two.

 _ **(Kakashi: There's something different about him, he has an aura of power and confidence to him now that he didn't have a few minutes ago. What happened to you Naruto, how are you all of a sudden so strong?)**_

 **Chiyo: Leave my grandson to me Naruto. There's something that I need to finish with him.**

Naruto: No problem Granny-Chiyo, but here, use my clone as a puppet, he will be useful when Sasori brings out the big guns with his hundred puppet technique. Plus, when not in use to can fight independently. My clone is loaded with enough chakra to last a minimum of 30 minutes.

 _(Sasori: How did that brat know about my technique? I've never seen him before today and that information is not in any bingo books. Looks like I will have to finish this off quickly so I can capture the Nine-Tails jinchuuriki as well!)_

Naruto: Kakashi-Sensei, take this clone with you to fight the cross-dresser over there. Use your lightning jutsu, it disables his clay explosions which are earth based techniques. I'm going to help Gaara so please buy me some time!

'Before anyone can answer, Naruto was gone. If you blinked, you missed him. Naruto appeared in between Sasori and Deidra both were in shock with the speed the boy possess. Naruto did a quick jump to eye level between the two S-Rank ninjas and kicked them both in the head sending them in opposite directions, next thing you knew all hell broke loose!'

~ Kakashi vs. Deidra ~

(Deidra: If I didn't roll with that kick, I think he would have took my head off, hmp!)

'Kakashi didn't waste any time and took advantage of the kick to the head that Naruto gave the "cross-dresser" and created a lightning clone that charged Deidra. Still trying to gather his bearings, Kakashi's clone tackled Deidra giving him a bear hug while the original Kakashi went through hand signs faster than the eye can see and yelled:'

" _WATER STYLE: TORNADO VORTEX"_

'In one fast motion, the B-Rank Water jutsu was spinning a water vortex over his clone and Deidra. Then it happened, the Kakashi Lightning Clone exploded mixing the deadly combination of water and lightning together to immobilize Deidra. With a lifeless looking Deidra lying on the floor with smoke coming off his body, Kakashi left to go help Sakura and Chiyo thinking Deidra was out for the count. If Kakashi waited a while, he would have realized the cracks in the ground and the Naruto clone henged into a rock next to the cracks.'

* * *

~ Naruto with Gaara ~

'Naruto rushed to Gaara's side and checked his pulse, there wasn't one. To preserve Gaara's body so his seal to work, Naruto placed his hand on Gaara's chest and applied a stasis seal leaving his body from dying out completely. Being the Seal-Master that Naruto is now, he is able to place seals on different objects by touch, much like his dad, but only more advanced thanks to his training with his grandfather. Going into Kyuubi Sage Mode, Naruto gathers as much chakra as possible to be able to power up the seal he plans to use on Gaara to bring him back to life. Quickly applying the seal on and around Gaara's body, Naruto went through 125 different hand seals in less than a couple of seconds and slammed his hand on the floor applying all the chakra he gathered to the seal while yelling:'

" _FORBIDEN UZUMAKI SEALING STYLE: CREATION OF REBIRTH!"_

'A similar technique that was developed by the 5th Hokage, Senju Tsunade, but much better since it doesn't require stored up chakra, it creates new and regenerates the old cells and organs, it can be used multiple times a day depending on one's chakra, and doesn't shorten the users life span. That's where the seal comes into place. It acts like a filter, only taking Naruto's chakra and not his actual life force and has no side effects to the user or the person the seal is being applied to. Drained down to Sage mode, Naruto see's Gaara's hands move and his eyes start to flutter open.'

* * *

~ With everyone else ~

 _(Sakura: What the hell was the burst of chakra and why the hell is Naruto glowing!)_

 _ **(Kakashi: No way! No way does Naruto have that much charka, unless, unless he released the Kyuubi)**_

 **(Chiyo: Wow! The power that is radiating off this boy. He's going to be a major factor in the future of the shinobi world!)**

 _(Sasori: Is this the true power of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki? If so, I'm not even sure Leader-Sama will stand a chance against this boy. We need to find a way out of here so we can report this to Leader-Sama, if not I hope that worthless Zetsu is recording everything because if we are unable to escape, we will die!)_

 _ **(Deidra: Whoa! The Kyuubi brat is powerful and nothing like I've ever seen before. That glow he has around him… that looks like true art, hmp!)**_

* * *

~ Back with Naruto with Gaara ~

 _Gaara: Na.. Naruto…? What are you doing here? You have to leave! The Akatsuki, they captured me and removed the One-Tails from me… I shouldn't be alive. Is this a dream? Am I in the afterlife with you Naruto? Does that mean they captured you too and you are dead?_

Naruto: Gaara, calm down, we are here to rescue you and are in the process of killing those two Akatsuki members who captured you!

 _Gaara: H…How? (I'm still not sure what's going on or where am I?)_

Naruto: Leave that to us Gaara. Once we're done, all will be explained, I promise. But for now while you are recovering, I am going to seal you into this scroll until the fighting is over. I don't want you getting hurt again. In the seal there's food, restroom, and a bed you can rest on. Rest for now Gaara, all will be answered soon!

'With that, Naruto sealed Gaara into the scroll and joined the mayhem!'

 _ **End of Chapter 4**_


	5. Return of the Kazekage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from the Naruto Universe.**

* * *

"Thinking to oneself, either out loud or in their head **"**

Regular person talking / _2_ _nd_ _Person Talking_

 _Additional Person Talking /_ Additional Person Talking

(Character thinking in his own head or talking to someone else like Bijuu)

 **(Biju/summons talking to someone in their mind)**

 **((Biju/Summons talking to someone out loud))**

I made some changes to this chapter and hopefully my changes will be less confusing and you will be able to understand what character is the one talking.

 ***** REWRITE / CHANGES MADE AND UPDATED ******

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Return of the Kazekage**_

~ With Sakura, Chiyo, Naruto Clone vs. Sasori ~

 _Sakura: Naruto, what was that chakra we felt and why were you glowing just now?_

 **Chiyo: Sakura, stay focused, Sasori is one to take advantage of someone once their guard is down.**

 _Sakura: Right Chiyo-Sama! Naruto, I know you're a clone, but you have a lot of explaining to do once this is all done with!_

Naruto Clone: Sure Sakura, sure.

 _(Sasori: What should I do, between the three of them, they're going through my puppets like there nothing… well the Kyuubi brat is the other two would be dead by now if it wasn't for him.)_

 _ **(Kakashi: Sasori having to resort to his Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets seems like a waste of his chakra. Naruto is going through them like if he is just practicing his Taijutsu and Sasori's puppets are just cannon fodder.)**_

'Kakashi having joined the fight was watching Naruto very carefully with his exposed sharingan. For some reason, he is unable to copy Naruto's Taijutsu moves.'

 _ **(Kakashi: This is another thing that is going to have to be brought up at a later time. Sasori is down to his last 4 puppets.)**_

 _Sasori: WAIT! Stop… I surrender. The way this fight is going, the Kyuubi brat is going to kill me. Deidra, come out. The boy's clone he left with Kakashi is waiting for you to come out so he can engage you or kill you. Seems both you and Sharingan Kakashi forgot about the clone he sent to help him with you Deidra._

* * *

~ With Everyone ~

 _ **(Kakashi: Damn, he's right. I completely forgot about Naruto's clone. Is Naruto that good that he can get passed the sharingan? What exactly did Jiraiya-Sama teach him over the 3 years?)**_

 _ **Kakashi: Why would we accept your surrender Sasori? Especially since you two are working with the Akatsuki?**_

 _Sasori: Well for one, I know better than to continue with this fight. It's going to end one of two ways. One, my partner and I die or two, my partner tries to explode himself in a suicide attempt in trying to take us all out since we are stuck in this barrier. If I am being honest with myself, I rather live._

'The real Naruto joining in on the conversation'

Naruto: Our orders are simple. Rescue the Kazekage and eliminate the Akatsuki threat. Which I plan to because I don't want to go through another future where I am the only one left.

 **(Kit, you just let slip about the future)**

(Shit, sorry Kurama, I'm just so pissed and want everything to be ok where all my friends are able to live in a peaceful future.)

 **(I know kit. I know, just be careful for what you say, that scarecrow of a sensei of yours seems to be warry of you already and keeps staring at you.)**

(I noticed that too Kurama, but thanks!)

 **(No problem!)**

 _ **Kakashi: What do you mean by that Naruto?**_

Naruto: Nothing Kakashi-Sensei. When we get back to the village we'll go over everything with Granny-Tsunade, I promise.

 _Sasori: So, you're just a killer like us then Kyuubi brat? Eliminate the threat huh?_

Naruto: No, I know with your deaths, more lives will be saved and we will be able to live in peace with one another. I won't kill you, but let me place seals on both you and Deidra and we can talk about your surrender. I know it's against my better judgement and I should just kill both of you right here and right now, but how can I preach about peace and not give you two a fighting chance. Plus the Kazekage should be well enough rested to negotiate the surrender terms with you two and Granny-Tsunade once we return to our Village.

 _Sasori: Fine. Place the seal on me._

 _ **Deidra: Sasori, my man… are you sure?**_

 _Sasori: Yes Deidra, unless you want to die?_

 _ **Deidra: Fine. Just get it over with.**_

'Naruto places his hand on Sasori's heart and places two different seals. One a Chakra paralysis seal and the other, a reverse summoning seal. Naruto does the same to Deidra, and places it over the sewed up mouth that is on his chest.'

 _(Sasori: How did he know about my heart, or is he just guessing?)_

 _ **(Deidra: He placed the seals on Sasori's heart, does he know? How did he know to place the seals on the mouth on my chest? Something is not right with the kyuubi brat, but it's best to play along for now. Sasori my man knows about seals and I am sure he can remove them when the time is right, hmp!)**_

'Naruto pulls out the scroll that Gaara is sealed into and releases him. Little does Sasori and Deidra know, they are going to be reversed summoned into that very same scroll.'

 _UZUMAKI: RELEASE!_

 _UZUMAKI: REVERSE SUMMON!_

'Two things happen at this moment. One, Gaara is release from the scroll and is alive. Two, both Sasori and Deidra are reversed summoned into that very same scroll to kept for the time being as prisoners.'

Naruto: Welcome back Gaara. I hope being sealed wasn't too bad for you and you regained your strength?

 **Gaara: Thank you Naruto, whatever you did, I feel stronger than I ever did even when the One-Tails was sealed in me. What did you do?**

Naruto: Well for now my friend, it's a secret, but will be revealed once we're back in the village. By the way, here.

 **Gaara: What's this scroll for Naruto?**

Naruto: This is the scroll that has Sasori of the Red Sand and Deidra the Mad Bomber sealed inside. And don't worry, I have seals on both of them that will make the Hyuga's Caged Bird Seal look amateur, believe it! They surrendered and I thought that you being a Kage and all should be the one to hold it. Don't worry, they won't ever be able to escape and the seals I placed on them, they're special. They won't be able to access their chakra unless I want them to. If they try, they are going to be in a world of pain. I guess for now, they can provide us with Intel on the Akatsuki and we can plan on taking them out once and for all!

 **Gaara: Thank you Naruto. Let's head home. Chiyo-sama, thank you for tagging along with the Leaf shinobi to rescue me. I know you don't get involved with any Village affairs and I hope moving forward we can find some common ground and work together to make our village a safe and prosperous one!**

 _Chiyo: Thank you Kazekage, I look forward to the future with you and the villagers!_

'With that Naruto released the Five-Seal Barrier and met up with Team Guy outside the cave. Naruto then proceeded to summon something you only hear of in fairy tales. When the smoke cleared and everyone was able to see, in front of everyone stood a creature of mythology. Naruto summoned a Dragon. A blue crystal dragon with white smoke eyes that seemed to peer into ones soul from one look who was easily as big as the Kyuubi. The dragon's wings looked like a mixture of feathers and smoke that looked weird, but majestic at the same time.'

 **Gaara: Nar… Naruto, how are you able to summon DRAGONS!?**

Naruto: That is something that is for closed doors when we are back in the Hokages office. Everyone, let me introduce you to the Chief Dragon, Chief Astarot! Chief, my apologies for summoning you for this task, but I need someone of your size that is able to carry all of us to the Sand Village then back to Konoha.

((Astarot: Ah, young Uzumaki, I thought it would be you to be the one to summon me. Of course I will provide you all with a ride. Have you opened the scroll that Ashina gave you yet?))

Naruto: Not yet Chief. I want to do that in private, but before I can, I have to take care of a few things first.

((Astarot: Understandable. Once you do, summon one of my kin so we can reverse summon you. There is a lot that must be discussed that pertains to that scroll.))

Naruto: Got it Chief! Okay everyone, please get on so we can be on our way!

 **Gaara: Naruto,**

Naruto: Later Gaara, I promise all will be answered.

 **Gaara: Okay then.**

'Once everyone was on the Chief Dragon, everyone had different thoughts running through their minds. The only thing everyone thought the same was: Holy Shit!'

 _ **End of Chapter 5**_


	6. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from the Naruto Universe.**

* * *

"Thinking to oneself, either out loud or in their head **"**

'Narrator talking'

Regular person talking / _2_ _nd_ _Person Talking_

 _Additional Person Talking /_ Additional Person Talking

(Character thinking in his own head or talking to someone else like Bijuu)

 **(Biju/summons talking to someone in their mind)**

 **((Biju/Summons talking to someone out loud))**

 **Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I just want to take the time out to thank all you who have clicked on my story, read it, and provided feedback. I made a lot of changes to my first 5 Chapters due to recommendations. Hopefully now there will be no confusion and will post additional chapters as soon as I can.

Also, please know that I will not be describing any of the known characters or summons since nothing about them will change (except for maybe fighting styles and techniques). I will only provide descriptions for characters that I either made up or ones that never really got any recognition in the Naruto series. Thanks!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 – Secrets Revealed**_

'Everyone still shocked and wide eye, they are somewhere in the sky heading towards Suna'

(Naruto: Thankfully Chief Astarot is telepathic and can communicate with me and Kurama that way. I don't need everyone asking questions right now)

 **(Kurama: Lucky for you kit, hey Astarot, how have you been? It's been a while since I last seen you!)**

 _ **(Astarot: Ahh, Kurama-Kun how long has it been? About 500 years now?)**_

(Naruto: Wait, you two know each other?)

 **(Kurama: Of course we do kit, all demons and any Chief Summon know one another, and yes Astarot, it's been about 500 years… it's been too long my friend. Over the years I ended up stuck with this kit… got to say, life for me has been hell! HAHAHAHA)**

(Naruto: HEY! Kurama, should I tell Chief how you've gotten all mushy on me recently?)

 _ **(Astarot: Mushy, you say young master? I'd love to hear the story some day! Your jailor isn't that bad, Kurama-Kun. If his story about you is anything to go by, I'm starting to like the young master more and more!)**_

 **(Kurama: You would…. Snorts.. Don't go getting any ideas kit, plus you might want to sever our link and talk to your friends, they're looking at you still with their mouths open and their eyes popping out of their skulls!)**

(Naruto: Oh right, I almost forgot about them… hahaha. Astarot-Sama, I will talk to you later, you too fuzz butt!)

 **(Kurama: I swear, the kit is going to be the death of me!)**

Naruto: Hey guys, please close your mouths, I'd hate for you all to get bugs in them. Plus I can see Suna already and we don't need Gaara's ninja thinking something is wrong with you all, now do we?

 _Gaara: Naruto, how did you get this summoning contract?_

 _(Gaara: Uzumaki seems different, more powerful than before. I wonder what happened to him since I last seen him. I know he left with Jiraiya-Dono for 3 years of training, but he couldn't have gotten this strong, could he?)_

Naruto: Gaara, don't worry. Once we drop off Granny-Chiyo, grab your brother and sister so we can head to the Leaf. There's much to discuss not to mention what to do with the two S-Ranked criminals you have in that scroll I gave you.

'Everyone for the most part has been quiet, just listening and observing the young Uzumaki. Landing in front of the Kazekage tower, Gaara and Chiyo jumped off.'

'Gaara to two unknown shinobi who appeared as soon as Naruto's Summon landed.'

 _Gaara: Please go call Kankaro and Temari. Let them know we are leaving on an S-Ranked mission to Konoha. Chiyo-Sama, when I return, let us start to amend broken bridges and start to fix our village together! After my fight with the Akatsuki, I realize there is much we need to do to secure our village better._

 _ **Chiyo: Sounds good brat. Call me when you return. There is something that I wish to discuss with you regarding training.**_

* * *

'With that Chiyo and the ninja both left. 10 minutes later, Temari and Kankaro are standing with tears of joy in front of their bother, their leader, their Kazekage!'

 _Temari: GAARA! YOU'RE SAFE! WELCOME BACK LITTLE BROTHER! Thank you leaf ninjas for bringing him back home safely!_

 _ **Kankaro: Yea little bro, welcome back! I knew Uzumaki would bring you back unharmed!**_

 _Gaara: Temari, Kankaro, this is an S-Rank secret and the only ones who currently know are the ones that are here with us. Before I was rescued, the Akatsuki extracted the One-Tails from me and I died. I don't know how, but Naruto brought me back from the dead and I assume that is why he asked for you two to join us and head to the Leaf Village to talk to the Hokage over the two S-Ranked criminals who captured me and I assume about some more things about this new Naruto in front of us. Is that about right Naruto!?_

'Scratches the back of his head with a smile.'

Naruto: Yes, that about sums it up Gaara! So let's not waste any time, everyone jump on to Astarot-Sama so we can head back to Konoha! Oh, and everyone, please no questions until we are with the Hokage and are in a secure room away from prying roots, eyes, and ears!

 _ **(Kakashi: How does Naruto know about Root!? Did Master-Jiraiya tell him? I'll save my questioning for when we are with the Hokage. If he is an imposter, we're going to need her strength to take him down!)**_

* * *

'Finally back in the Leaf Village, everyone heads to the Hokage's office. Once inside Tsunade's office, everyone is dismissed after giving their verbal report to the Hokage. The only ones who remained are the sand siblings, Gaara and Kakashi and Naruto.'

 _ **Kakashi: Hokage-sama, everything went fine with this mission, but… 'Glances at Naruto' but I have to say, some interesting things happened. Before we get into all of that, Naruto, please set up a privacy seal.**_

Naruto: No problem Kakashi-Sensei! I was planning on putting up one of my own since it will secure the office properly while we talk and I reveal a few things to you all.

 **(Kurama: You know he did that on purpose to show your Hokage the "interesting things" that happened, right?)**

(Naruto: I know Kurama, I'm only agreeing with it because it should make explaining of things a little bit more easily showing them a bit of what I can do and to better protect me should anyone think of attacking us.)

 **(Kurama: Hmm, I guess that makes sense. Better to be prepared than not. Old-Man Ashina actually beat some strategy and common sense into you after all it seems!)**

(Naruto: You should know, you were there Kurama!)

 **(Kurama: We're getting off topic kit, get back on track. I want you to summon me after this over so I can go hunt in your village woods!)**

(Naruto: Fine….)

'Getting down to business, Naruto places a seal on each wall by touch and then slams his hand on the ground yelling:'

" _UZUMAKI COMBINATION SEALING STYLE: PRIVACY CHAKRA ABSORBTION PARALYSIS SEAL!"_

 **Tsunade: NARUTO! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THE CHAKRA ABSORBTION PARALYSIS SEAL? You were asked to put up a privacy seal only.**

 _ **Kakashi: This is part of what I said was interesting Hokage-Sama. I wanted you to see firsthand what I seen during the fight with the Akatsuki and the skills with Sealing Naruto all of a sudden possesses.**_

 **Tsunade: Well Naruto, why did you use that seal and what is Kakashi talking about!? Also, since when do you know how to do seals? Did that pervert of a sensei teach you while you were away for the 3 years?**

Naruto: To answer your last questions first, NO! Pervy-Sage didn't show me seals, not that he didn't try to teach me though. Now to answer your first question, well, I did it for three reasons Hokage-Sama.

 **(Tsunade: Hokage-Sama? The brat never calls me that! Just what is going on?)**

Naruto: One, we are about to discuss things that are beyond S-Rank secrets. Two, Gaara has two S-Ranked criminals in a scroll that plan on negotiating their surrender to us. And three, for my safety from all of you!

 **Tsunade: WHAT! That is absurd Naruto, why would you need to be safe from us?**

 _ **(Kakashi: I knew something was off with him, and if I'm right, that seal only applies to us while he is still able to gather his chakra)**_

Naruto: Like I said Hokage-Sama, there's going to be things that I am going to tell you that are unbelievable, but are the truth, but in an outrage like you normally get, you or Kakashi might attack me. Gaara and his siblings, I am unsure about, but may also attack me. As you probably guessed Kakashi-Sensei, this seal does not apply to me and I can still gather my chakra.

 _ **(Kakashi: I knew it….just what are you hiding Naruto?)**_

 _Gaara: Hokage-Dono, I say we get to the matter at hand first and interrogate the Akatsuki. Once done, we can let Naruto tell us what he needs to. I trust him. He saved me twice now and for that, I will hear him out without judgement._

 **Tsunade: FINE, but let us deal with what he has to tell us first, then we deal with the Akatsuki!**

Naruto: You all may want to have a seat for what I am about to tell you and please save your questions to the end of what I have to say.

'Everyone nods their heads'

Naruto: I am the Uzumaki Naruto you all know. What you don't know though, is that I am that same Naruto from 4 years into the future. The Akatsuki started the 4th Great Shinobi War not too far from now. All hidden villages form an Alliance with Gaara being the Commanding General of the Shinobi Alliance Army and Kakashi and Kankaro both as one of his generals in charge of their own division of the Alliance to deal with certain threats. Tsunade, you and the Raikage are the ones overseeing everything from the Shinobi Alliance Headquarters. As the war goes on, more and more shinobi die. Tobi, Zetsu and that traitor Kabuto create a Zetsu Army that out numbers us 3 to 1. There not strong and are easy to kill, but they do have a special ability that allows them to mimic any one they come into contact with down to their chakra signature which causes us to fight amongst one another. I formed clones and sent them to every battle field since my Sage of Six Paths mode can detect them somehow. With new hope, the battles start to die down, but then the main battle begins. All 5 Kages go up against Uchiha Madara and are eventually killed in battle.

Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and I take on Madara, Obito the Ten-tails and Otsutsiki Kaguya. To make a long story short, we won, but at the cost of everyone eventually dying except for me. I traveled the world for two years searching for any living person. Almost on the verge of giving up, I came to the last place I haven't looked yet. The Village Hidden in the Whirlpools. This is where I ran into all the Uzumakis of the past. My great great Grandfather and the 1st Uzukage Uzumaki Naruko was the first person I saw and then the rest of the villagers. I didn't understand it at first since I thought I was the last Uzumaki, turns out my Jiji was probably the best seal master to ever live. He created a combination seal, what is did, I am unable to tell you and I am also not able to tell you how it is that they were alive when I found them.

I really don't know how long they have been alive for or if they knew what was going on in the shinobi world, but that's not the point. My grandfather trained me for 6 months in the ways of the Uzumakis and within those 6 months, I was able to master all 5 elements, became a master swordsman, a true seal master, master with Genjutsu, master at Taijutsu, and am a beast when it comes to Ninjutsu. I can summon Dragons, Toads, and if the situation calls for it, I can summon Kurama anywhere from his One-Tail state all the way up to his full power at Nine-Tails. After the completion of my training, my grandfather was able to create a seal that was able to send me back in time to fix things and to make sure we end up living in a world of peace. Grandfather's seal brought me back 4 years right into the middle of the fight with the Akatsuki. That is why you and Sakura seen me frozen for a while Kakashi-Sensei.

After the fight, I sealed both Sasori and Deidra into the scroll that Gaara has, summoned the chief dragon and here we are. Questions?

'The room erupted into questions. One after another, people cutting people off. The usually stoic Gaara was the most surprising without taking a breath, he must have asked 50 questions in a row. To get everyone back on track and civilized, Naruto flared his chakra to quiet the room.'

Naruto: I will answer one question each. After that, we should really start working on interrogating the two Akatsuki members. Tsunade first, then Gaara, Kakashi, Kankaro and last Temari. Think wisely before asking.

 **Tsunade: This is hard to believe Naruto. I know you are the number hyper active unpredictable ninja, but this is the icing on the cake. If you are from the future, then it is safe to assume you know me and know about my technique I use that won't let me die in battle. So how then, how did I die while using that?**

Naruto: You mean the Creation of Rebirth? I always wondered what that diamond on your forehead was for. It's hard for me to say since I didn't witness you using that move, but if I had to guess, you ran out of the chakra that you had stored in that diamond on your forehead and while using the technique, you used up all your chakra, multiplying your cells at a rapid pace and exerted your life span to where you became a brittle old lady. From what I was told, because of Madara's hate for Senju's once he seen your body was brittle, he used Amaterasu on you and didn't extinguish the flames until you were nothing but ashes. Once I was told of what happened, I lost it and went to fight Madara on my own. I was able to destroy him a few times, but he kept on regenerating. I was so pissed for what he did to you, it took Hinata to calm me down. I guess the reason why you all died was because he was an Edo-Tensei at the time you and the rest of the Kages fought him. If he was mortal like when Sasuke and I killed him, he wouldn't have stood a chance against the 5-Kage, maybe.

 **(Tsunade: How did he know that technique and what it does to the user? I never told him any of that! If what he says is true, then Madara is alive and needs to be taken out. He killed me in a gruesome way. If we are to meet on the battlefield again, I hope things would be different this time!)**

Naruto: Oh, and you're right, you never told me anything about your technique or what it does. And for the record, I created a seal that does the same minus the drawbacks. The only drawback it has is the amount of chakra the person using it is able to supply. I can use the seal a few times a day without any problems. In fact, that was the same seal that I used on Gaara to bring him back to life. He may no longer have the One-Tails sealed in him, but Gaara is stronger now as he is than when he had the One-Tails sealed into him. Thanks to me using Sage Mode and Kurama's Chakra, Gaara absorbed both chakras which fused with his own. If I had to guess, his current strength probably rivals the Three-Tails right now.

Gaara, you're up.

 _Gaara: Sorry Naruto, you answered the question I wanted to ask. If you would allow me time to think of a new question, do you mind moving on to Kakashi?_

Naruto: Sure Gaara, Kakashi, you're up!

 _ **Kakashi: You mentioned you went up against Obito, how is that possible, I seen him die all those years ago when he gave me this eye!**_

Naruto: Kakashi, you're not going to like this, but Obito is the man in the spiral orange mask who was parading around the elemental nations claiming to be Madara. He was the one who crashed the Kage Summit where you and Tenzo, Yamato now escorted Tsunade as her body guards and declared War on the big 5, Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kumo and Mist. He takes on the identity of Madara until Madara is resurrected via Edo-Tensei where he then reveals who he truly is. He was the one who sent Kurama on the rampage when I was born controlling him with his sharingan. Because of him, both my dad and mom sacrificed their lives so I can live. The incident that happened between you and Rin, he could have helped you, but instead he was in the back ground watching. When you passed out, he slaughtered the remaining Iwa shinobi and left you. Seeing Rin die is what caused him to go down that dark path.

 _ **(Kakashi: Lies! They have to be. I seen Obito die!)**_

'Kakashi was shaking uncontrollably with tears running down his eyes'

Naruto: I know you think I'm lying Kakashi-Sensei, but I assure you it's the truth. On a positive note, towards the end, Obito turns good and even took a killing blow for you. Before he died though, he gave you his other sharingan to make your set complete. Let's just say Sasuke was pissed seeing what you a non-Uchiha was able to do with Obito's eyes… he kept saying something about you being a non-Uchiha or some crap like that. I'm going to tell you what Itachi told me once, Sasuke is still a blank canvas that can still be painted different colors. He just needs the right motivation and push in the right direction. In this case, I mean Obito. He can still change, it's not too late for him yet which is why I came back. I came back to change the world!

 _ **Kakashi: Thank you Naruto… I just need some time to think and go over everything you just said to me.**_

Naruto: No problem Sensei. Kankaro, you're up!

 _Kankaro: Let's see. I really don't know what to ask so I'm just going to ask what kind of kick ass squad I commanded during the war!?_

Naruto: Really, out of everything you can ask you ask that? Wow, and here I was thinking that I was the class dobe and dead last… sigh. You commanded the ambush squad. Temari, you're up.

 _Kankaro: What? Wait, that's it, just the ambush squad? You're not going to go into depth like you did for the Hokage or Kakashi?_

Naruto: Nope. It's not that I don't want to, it's just I really don't know what you or your squad actually did, sorry. Temari, your question?

'Everyone starts to laugh at Kankaro while he sulks in the corner'

 _ **Temari: You're good with seals and have already mastered all the elements… could you… can I… would you allow me to train under you Naruto-Sensei!?**_

Naruto: Wow, definitely not something that I thought was going to be asked by you, especially how smart you are. But to answer your question, yes and no.

 _ **Temari: What do you mean yes and no!?**_

Naruto: Here I thought you were SMART Temari. I wonder what Shika see's in you, mustn't be that brain of yours! HAHAHAHA

 _ **Temari: Why you! 'turning red'**_

'Tsunade and Gaara both smile at reading underneath the underneath'

 _ **Tsunade: What your fellow blonde is trying to say Temari is that we are all going to be getting trained, maybe not by Naruto directly, but in some sort of way we will be.**_

Naruto: That's right Granny! You're up Gaara!

 _Gaara: Naruto, my question doesn't have to do with anything related to the war or how I die or anything like that. I would like to ask a question, but it is more personal and if you allow it, can I ask you while we are alone?_

' _Gaara Blushing red'_

Naruto: Sure Gaara. You can ask me on the way to your Village. I will be giving you guys a ride back so the Sand Village doesn't miss their Kage to much!

 _Gaara: Thank you Naruto!_

Naruto: Now that that is over with, I say we head over to the T & I department to get all the info we can out of these two Akatsuki members and then decide what to do with them!

 _ **End of Chapter 6**_


	7. Interrogations and Second Chances

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from the Naruto Universe.**

* * *

"Thinking to oneself, either out loud or in their head **"**

'Narrator talking'

Regular person talking / _2_ _nd_ _Person Talking_

 _Additional Person Talking /_ Additional Person Talking

(Character thinking in his own head or talking to someone else like Bijuu)

 **(Biju/summons talking to someone in their mind)**

 **((Biju/Summons talking to someone out loud))**

 **Author's Note:** Again, I just want to thank all the people who either left a comment/review of my story or listed it as favorite. Thanks! With that said, here is a new chapter, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Interrogations and Second Chances**

'Naruto and the rest arrive at the T & I Department where Ibiki greets them.'

 **Ibiki: Hokage-sama, Kazakage-sama, what brings you to the T & I department?**

 _ **Tsunade: Well Ibiki, we have two Akatsuki members sealed in the scroll the Kazakage has and we would like to use your expertise to see what kind of information we can get on the Akatsuki. You can use any means necessary to get the information, but from what Naruto told me the seal he has on both of them, I doubt that you are going to have any trouble with them. Either way, we will monitor the progress of the interrogation to make sure they don't try to escape or anything like that.**_

 _Gaara: Ibiki-san, here is the scroll Hokage-Dono mentioned._

 **Ibiki: Thank you Kazakage-sama, Hokage-sama please leave it to me to get all the information that I can. You can observe the interrogation out here while I take them into the interrogation room.**

Naruto: Ibiki-san, I would like to go into the interrogation room with you, if that is okay Tsunade? I placed a seal on the both of them that I can control. If they give you a hard time or don't want to divulge any information, I can take their chakra away from them that would turn them into civilians which would make your interrogation a whole lot easier! I will only observe and use the seal if I need to.

 _ **Tsunade: Yes, that is fine Naruto. Ibiki, please proceed.**_

 **Ibiki: Right away Hokage-sama. Come with me Naruto-san.**

 **(Ibiki: I wonder why the Hokage is allowing the Kyuubi boy to go into the interrogation with me and since when does he know how to do seals? I know his father and mother were proficient with them, but never knew the brat was. This boy just gets more and more interesting! I can't wait to see what he really can do!)**

* * *

'Inside the interrogation room with Naruto, **Ibiki,** _ **Sasori**_ **,** and Deidra.'

Naruto: Ibiki, please place the scroll on the table so I can release them and you can begin your interrogation.

(Places scroll on table)

Kai: Release!

Naruto: Ibiki-san, they are all yours. I will stand back and watch just in case they try anything funny. They both know what the seal does so I doubt they will give you a hard time.

 **Ibiki: Thank you Naruto-san. So, gentlemen, we can do this the easy or the hard way. It's up to you, but I hope you decide to go about things the hard way! (Smiles a sadistic smile).**

 _ **Sasori: Morino Ibiki, master of interrogation both physically and psychologically, as much as I am sure you want to use your torture methods on us there is no need to use any techniques on us. We surrendered on our own free will and are willing to divulge information on the Akatsuki.**_

 _Deidra: You know this person Sasori?_

 _ **Sasori: Not personally, but this man is known throughout the elemental nations for his abilities to get information from prisoners. He has the ability to subject people to great suffering without ever using physical torture, or so it is said. Kisame killed all his comrades once because he found out that this man in front of us was going to interrogate them.**_

 _Deidra: Whoa, are you sure this is the same guy Sasori my man?_

 _ **Sasori: Yes. Trying to be deceptive with this man is only going to hurt you in the end. I suggest you give up any information willingly.**_

 _Deidra: Fine, Hmp! So what is going to happen to us once we give you the information you want, Hmp!_

 **Ibiki: That all depends if the information you provide us is valuable or not. Also, it depends on what the Hokage and Kazakage decide.**

 _ **Sasori: Fair enough.**_

 _Deidra: I guess, hmp!_

 **Ibiki: Let's start with the following, how many people are in the Akatsuki, who are they, and what abilities do they have that you can tell us?**

 _ **Sasori: There's a total of 10 members including the two of us and all are S-Ranked. The leader maybe SS-Ranked, that, I'm not 100 percent sure since we have never really seen the full extent of his abilities, but he has the legendary dojustu, the Rinnegan. Because of the Rinnegan, it is said that he is able to manipulate all the elements and can do gravity manipulation. He is known as Pein. His partner is Konan. She has the ability to manipulate paper and can use Earth, Wind, Water and Yang release.**_

 _ **Then, there is the zombie brothers Kakuzu and Hidan. Apparently, they are both immortal. What they are able to do, I'm not sure. Even though we are all part of the same group, we never really interact with one another in person and I never met any other member except for Konan, Deidra, and the Snake Sannin, Orochimaru, but he is no longer part of the group.**_

 _ **Then there is Uchiha Itachi, which I am sure you don't need us to go into detail about and his partner, Hoshigaki Kisame, the tailless beast and member of the Seven Swordsmen of Mist. He's a big water jutsu user.**_

 _ **The last members are Zetsu and Tobi. Zetsu is a plant like looking creature who is our spymaster. That is all that is really known about him and is a complete mystery. Tobi, he wears an orange spiral mask and acts like a baka. He has a Sharingan, but we don't know if he is an Uchiha or if he has it transplanted like your Copy-Nin Hatake.**_

 _ **That's pretty much it about the group and its members.**_

 _Deidra: Sasori my man forgot to mention that we hunt the Jinchuriki or the tailed beasts that don't have a host, Hmp! Not sure why though. Leader never told us why, but he is someone you don't say no to if you want to live, Hmp!_

 _ **Sasori: As of right now, only the one-tails has been captured. We don't have an official base of operations, we use any abandoned caves to rest all over the elemental nations. We sealed the One-Tails into this statue that leader summoned, so it is safe to say he is the only one who has access to the tailed beasts once sealed.**_

 _Deidra: The sealing takes up to three days but can be longer depending on how many members are doing the sealing and it can be tiring standing still the whole time, Hmp!_

 _ **Sasori: After giving you all the information we know on the Akatsuki, I have a question, but it's not for you Ibiki or the Kages. I have a question for you, Naruto, Kyuubi Jinchuriki.**_

Naruto: Me? Why would you have a question for me? I'm nobody and am only a Genin of my village.

 _ **Sasori: Somehow I doubt that with the power you displayed back in the cave. Anyways, how did you know about my 100 puppet technique and to place the seal on my heart? No one knows about my 100 puppet technique nor that my heart is the only organ i have that is actually alive.**_

Naruto: Well, the questions that you asked, I am unable to answer as to how I know, but I know and I know that all the information you provide about the Akatsuki is true, but there is more information that I am able to add on top of what you guys provided.

 _ **(Sasori: Hmm, I wonder. Is he a Yamanaka and entered my mind to read it? No, I doubt that, but there is something about him that has me warry of him.)**_

 _ **Sasori: Fair enough. I guess that is all the information that I have that I am able to provide. What now? What happens to the both of us?**_

 **Ibiki: Well now that that is out of the way, Naruto-san, can you reseal them while we talk to Hokage and Kazakage on what we are to do next?**

Naruto: Sure.

"SEAL!"

Naruto: That went easier than I expected Ibiki-San. I was actually hoping that they resisted and I got a chance to see you in action!

 **Ibiki: Maybe next time kid. Let's go.**

* * *

'Outside the Interrogation Room with the Kages'

Naruto: So Tsunade/Gaara, what's the next move? I have more information that I can add to what was given, but will do so at a later time, maybe you can call a Kage summit and we can pass along all the information to the other Kages and try for the shinobi alliance earlier this time around and move towards peace for everyone. There's people I want to see, but can't until peace is achieved.

(Thinking of all the people of Uzu and his Jiji.)'

Anyways, before the summit, I can start with training people to start a taskforce to start eliminating threats like the Akatsuki and Orochimaru.

 **Tsunade: Who exactly do you want to see Naruto, from what I understand, everyone you know or knew is still alive.**

Naruto: True, but there are others I want to see, but can't disclose of who. I promised them that I wouldn't say anything and even though I have changed, the one thing about me hasn't, my nindo, my ninja way and I don't go back on my word!

 **Tsunade: Damn brat! I hate and love that about you, but I will respect your decision. Gaara, what would you like to do next with the information provided and with the two S-Ranked criminals?**

 _Gaara: Well Hokage-Dono, if possible, I would like to take Sasori back with me to my village. I'll decide with my council on what they would like to do with him since he is a missing nin from my village._ _Also, I would like to reunite him with Chiyo-sama since he is her grandson._

 **Tsunade: Tsk, fine. Take him. I'll deal with the mad bomber or just send word to Onoki and see what he would like us to do. Maybe that will help with the tension our villages have and help with him agreeing to attending the summit. Naruto, can you explain to both Gaara and myself what exactly the seal that you placed on Sasori and Deidra do?**

Naruto: Well, to keep it simple without any confusion, it can basically destroy their chakra coils so they can never mold chakra again if I so choose. It also acts as a tracker beacon if we are ever in the need to track them if we decide to let them live.

 **WOW/** WOW (both GAARA and Tsunade said at the same time)

 **Tsunade: Just how good are you with seals now Naruto?**

Naruto: That's a secret granny, well for now at least. I'll reveal my abilities at another time.

 **Tsunade: Tsk, fine. But it better be sooner rather than later. If you really know me and how I am, then you know that I am not the most patient person there is!**

Naruto: Dully noted granny! Come on Gaara, I will drop you and you siblings off. See you in a few hours granny and it was a pleasure working with you Ibiki-san!

 _ **Ibiki: Likewise Naruto-san!**_

 **(Tsunade: Time to send word to Jiraiya to return back to the village. If I know Naruto like I think I do, then things are going to get interesting and I could use the pervert for support.)**

 **End of Chapter 7**


	8. True Seal Master?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from the Naruto Universe.**

* * *

"Thinking to oneself, either out loud or in their head **"**

'Narrator talking'

Regular person talking / _2_ _nd_ _Person Talking_

 _Additional Person Talking /_ Additional Person Talking

(Character thinking in his own head or talking to someone else like Bijuu)

 **(Biju/summons talking to someone in their mind)**

 **((Biju/Summons talking to someone out loud))**

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay in the next chapter, but here you go. I will post Chapter 9 some time before this Sunday. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: True Seal Master?**

Naruto: Okay GAARA, Kankaro, Temari, you all ready to head home? I plan to drop you three off then head back here so I can start preparing for the future.

 _Gaara: That's fine Naruto. Before we leave though, I would like to thank you again for everything that you did for me and my village and to ask that question that I didn't get to ask earlier._

Naruto: That's fine GAARA, no worries. What are friends for, right? Anyways, I'll answer your question to the best of my abilities, so ask away!

 _Gaara: It's a bit embarrassing, but…but d..did I, you know… did I ever find happiness with someone?_

Naruto: "GAARA…." Yes, yes you did. Do you want to know with who?

 _Gaara: (smiles) no, that's fine. I rather let things run its course and hopefully everything will work out again. Thanks Naruto, please take us home now._

Naruto: Of course. (smiles).

* * *

'Back in Konoha in the Hokages office'

Naruto: Hey granny, I'm baccc…. Pervy Sage, what are you doing here? If I remember correctly, the last time when we finished this mission you left the village and I never seen you after that.

 _Jiraiya: well hime here requested that I return home. Apparently my godson is not the same godson I went on a 3 year training trip with and is apparently some type of genius seal master. And what do you mean you never seen me after that?_

Naruto: I will tell you later on what I meant about not seeing you again, but answer me this… Are you still trying to get with granny Tsunade Pervy Sage? (Man, I hope this time around they both find love in each other. I remember Jiraiya's death was hard on Tsunade)

 _Jiraiya: Okay and well, Naruto….._

 **Tsunade: JIRAIYA!** **Stop talking before I put you in the hospital!**

 _Jiraiya: Riiight…. so um Naruto…. let's go for a walk to one of the training grounds so we can talk and get reacquainted, I guess since I am talking to someone who came from the future. That's still hard to believe though. You look just like you did when we were together._

Naruto: Sure Pervy Sage, lets go. I can tell you the seals I used on the Kazakage retrieval mission and how I became a Seal Master! I know what you mean, if I didn't go through my training in Uzu, I would never believe it myself that I'm from the future. Anyways, talk to you later Granny-Tsunade!

 **Tsunade: NARUTO! Stop calling me granny or like Jiraiya, you will end up in the hospital!**

Naruto: Sorry Granny-Tsunade, but I'm not the same Naruto that you can pummel into the ground like before! If anything, I'm probably the strongest person in the world right now!

 **Tsunade: (NARROWS EYES) GET OUT OF MY OFFICE NARUTO AND TAKE THAT PERVERT OF A GODFATHER WITH YOU!**

Naruto: Come on Pervy Sage, that's are que!

* * *

'Training Ground 7 with Naruto and Jiraiya'

 _Jiraiya: So Naruto, I spoke with both Tsunade and Kakashi and they informed of what you told them about coming from the future and how proficient you are with seals. Care to explain things to me?_

Naruto: Of course! I will tell you everything since you are the person I trust the most sensei. There is one thing that I can't share with you, but if things go good this time around, then you will be the one who gets to meet them.

 _Jiraiya: Who's them?_

Naruto: Well…. it's the people from Uzu (scratches the back of his head). But like I said, if everything goes good, then you will get to meet who I'm talking about!

 _Jiraiya: Fair enough. So, let's see these sealing skills they claim you have._

Naruto: No problem!

'Slams hand on the floor yelling: UZUMAKI STYLE: PRIVACY SEAL BARRIER'

 _Jiraiya: WHOA!_

 _Jiraiya: (He did that seal with no hand signs or ink. Just like how Minato was able to place his Hiraishin by touch, Naruto can do the same. I wonder what else he can do.)_

 _Jiraiya: You can use seals by touch just like Minato! I'm really impressed. Can you use them in combat like Mito was able to?_

Naruto: Thanks Jiraiya that means a lot coming from you! As far as being able to use them in combat, yes I can. I am probably the only one alive that is able to do that, but don't worry, I plan to teach you how to do the same and get your sealing abilities up to snuff!

 _Jiraiya: Whoa, whoa, whoa… I'm a Level 10 Seal-Master. I think I'm up to "snuff" as you say._

Naruto: Sorry Sensei, but you're not. I don't know who came up with Level 10 being considered a Seal Master, but the person who trained me in the future was at Level 100 and you're not considered a Seal-Master until you can use seals in combat either by using ink and pen or by touch like I can use. Don't get me wrong, I still need to use ink and a scroll or some type of surface to apply seals, but for the most part, I can do the majority by touch. Almost as second nature.

 _Jiraiya: (MOUTH OPEN WITH WIDE EYES) YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THERE ARE MORE LEVELS THAN 10?_

Naruto: Yes, but we will get to that another time. Did you notice the seal that I used to give us privacy?

 _Jiraiya: I did, but what does that have to do with anything? I can create the same seal, well not an Uzumaki privacy seal barrier, but I can create a privacy seal barrier._

Naruto: That's not the same sensei. Any Uzumaki seal is better than any ordinary seal. In a sense, the seal you can make is good, but it's also basic while the one I used is at least 20x stronger. It's like a water downed version of an Uzumaki seal. The seal I used has multiple functions other than just privacy and a barrier. The Uzumaki Privacy Barrier Seal creates a barrier that can only be broken by at least 4 S-Ranked Jutsu's hitting it at the same time, it causes a Genjutsu so strong that even if you have a doujustu you can't tell what's going on inside or see anything going on either just to name a few things it does.

Jiraiya: You're kidding, right!?

Naruto: No. Feel free to enter Sage Mode and use your strongest combination jutsu with Pa and Ma if you like, but I guarantee nothing will happen to the barrier, so I'd suggest you don't try and we get into what we came here for.

 _Jiraiya: (Turning serious) Fine. So start explaining._

Naruto: Okay. So for starters, I am Uzumaki Naruto. In a sense, I'm two different people yet the same at the same time. I'm Naruto from the future who returned after the shinobi world was destroyed. I'm the same Naruto you know and trained, I'm just Uzumaki Naruto from 4 years into the future returned to the past. The Akatsuki, who I'm sure you know about since you warned Kakashi about started the 4th Great Shinobi War not too far from now. They are actually making moves now and are trying to capture the Tailed-Beasts. They already have the One-Tails. In the future, all hidden villages form an Alliance with Gaara being the General of the Shinobi Army. Granny-Tsunade and the Raikage are the ones overseeing everything from headquarters. Things get bad, bad to where all 5 Kages had to join the fight only to die at the hands of Uchiha Madara.

 _Jiraiya: MADARA! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME HE IS STILL ALIVE?_ _WAIT! What about me? So far you haven't mentioned anything about me. Do I play a role or major role in the war like avenge hime's death or something like that?_

Naruto: Well yes and no. In regards to Madara, he was revived by the EDO Tensei Jutsu and then later revived as a regular human thanks to becoming the jinchuuriki of the Ten-Tails. As far as you go, I'm sorry sensei, you die before the war even starts, but thanks to you we were able to figure out the secret behind the Akatsuki leader and his powers. When I fought him, he had already destroyed our village. At that time I was out training with Ma and Pa and perfected Sage Mode. Ma was near the village and reversed summoned Pa, Gamabunta, Gamamichi and myself to the destroyed village where I took over the fight with their leader. After I destroyed all 6 of his bodies, I went to find the real leader. From what the leader of the Akatsuki told me, he said you were the first person to ever push him to his limits, and he can see that you trained me well since I did what no one was able to do, destroy all his bodies.

 _Jiraiya: So who was the leader?_

Naruto: I rather not say now, but you'll know when we pay him a visit.

 _Jiraiya: If you don't want to tell me then that must mean it's someone that I know._

Naruto: Don't worry about it sensei, all will be revealed. Anyways, back to the war. I wasn't sure what was going on in the other battlefields, but Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and I take on Madara, Obito the Ten-Tails and Otsutsiki Kaguya. We ended up winning, but the cost was too high. I was the only one left. I was the only one after everything was said and done. I traveled the world looking for survivors. I didn't find anyone else and was ready to give up. I was ready to release Kurama from his seal so he didn't die with me. Before anything though, there was one place I didn't look and that was my mom's homeland, the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools. This is where I ran into all the Uzumakis of the past. My great great Grandfather and the 1st Uzukage Uzumaki Ashina was the first person I saw and then the rest. I didn't understand it at first since I thought I was the last Uzumaki, turns out jiji was probably the best seal master to ever live. He created a combination seal of a Genjutsu and stasis seal. The Genjutsu was for the enemies who destroyed the Whirlpool village to believe they destroyed Uzushikure. The stasis portion placed them in a coma like state that was programed for them to awaken in a time of peace.

I really don't know how long they were awake for until I found them. My jiji trained me for 6 months in the ways of the Uzumakis and within those 6 months, I was able to master all 5 elements, became a master swordsman, a true seal master, Genjutsu master, a master at Taijutsu, and am a beast when it comes to Ninjutsu. I can summon Dragons since dragons where the summons of the Uzumakis and I am still able to summon Toads as well and if the situation calls for it, I can summon Kurama anywhere from his One-Tail state all the way up to his full power at Nine-Tails. After the completion of my training, jiji created the seal to send me back in time to fix things and to make sure we end up living in a world of peace.

 _Jiraiya: I'm speechless at the moment Naruto. I need some time to process everything you just told me._

Naruto: I understand sensei, take your time, but not too long though. I want to start your training with seals, Sage Mode and anything else you want to learn. I owe you everything and I want you to live this time around and I will do everything in my power to make sure that happens, and I never go back on my word!

 **End of Chapter 8**


	9. The Toad and Slug Sannin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from the Naruto Universe.**

* * *

"Thinking to oneself, either out loud or in their head **"**

'Narrator talking'

Regular person talking

 _2_ _nd_ _Person Talking_

 **A/N:** Okay, So I've been trying my best to accommodate everyone who reads my story to no avail. I had my story reading like a play from what one person said, well I did that so there was no confusion on who was the one talking. Apparently, the way I wrote my story was confusing. SO I made that change for you people who were confused. Now after doing that, I'm still getting crap about that. So now I am going to go back to the original way I started writing my story. Read it or not, that's your call. I am no longer going to accommodate any of you. If you still decide to read my story, thank you. If not, thank you for reading up to this point. With that said, hope you enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Toad and Slug Sannin**

'Hokage's Office with Jiraiya and Tsunade'

Hey hime, miss me asked Jiraiya.

" _Rubbing her temples in frustration" Jiraiya, would it kill you to use a door like normal people? I mean what is it with you and only using windows to enter a building? Where you like this with sensei?_

YES! It would, plus it's not my style, you know that hime "wiping away fake tears". Sensei always gave me a hard time for coming in through the window, but figured I was never going to change so he just let it go. Anyways, I came to see and talk to you about what I just heard from that godson of mine and boy some of things Naruto told me seem unreal, almost like if it was something coming from a those manga sorties he likes to read. What is your take on all this? He's not in a holding cell or with Ibiki, I take it you believe everything he has said?

…..

I'll take your silence as a yes. Did he tell you that I died before the war even started?

 _Some of the things he mentioned… well let's just say it's hard not to believe that knucklehead. But to answer your question, No Jiraiya, he didn't mention the part of you dying to me. Knowing you, you went and did something reckless that got yourself killed you baka! "Stupid pervert. I wonder how I handled it knowing this village took another important person away from me."_

So, what's the plan hime? What do you plan to do with the information he has given us?

 _Well, I'm not entirely sure, but Naruto wants to start training people to get them ready as some type of first response attack force against the Akatsuki. I assume he plans to include you on this team of his? He also mentioned that Gaara and I should request a Kage summit to get the alliance rolling earlier than it was originally planned in his future timeline. Thinking about that is already giving me a headache. You know as well as I do that the other Kages are stubborn and stuck in the old ways. Only Gaara I know for sure will cooperate, the rest, I'm not so sure and I don't think the headache will be worth it._

"With a wide grin" I wonder what he is planning as far training goes. Did you know that I'm not considered a Seal-Master? The brat said I have 90 more levels to go and I'd still need to be able to use them effectively in combat before I'm considered a real Seal-Master according to Uzumaki standards. Pft, that was pretty hard to hear since that is the one thing that I pride myself the most as being considered a seal master. Being a Sage is secondary in my opinion, I guess because I never truly mastered Sage Mode, sealing was the only thing I felt that I had completed and surpassed everyone who is considered a Seal-Master that is still alive. It's a bit hard pill for me to swallow, the master becomes the student. I bet Minato and Kushina are laughing at the turn of events surrounding the kid, but I can't help but feel they would be proud of the man he has become! Are you going to want me to accompany you to the summit?

 _Don't take it to personal Jiraiya, he trained with his ancestors so learning from a book compared to the real deal, of course he has surpassed the master. I'm sure he'll have something planned for the training and more seal training for you. My only concern when it comes to the whole sealing thing is that we don't end up getting destroyed like Uzushiogakure. I am sure once word gets out that we have that type of Seal-Masters allied to our village, the other villages won't like that. Did Naruto tell you he wants to include the Kazekage and his siblings in on the training? As far as the sealing levels go, I had no clue that there were more than 10 levels. Mito never mentioned anything to me about that, but then again she was always so secretive when it came to fuinjutsu so I doubt that anyone else knew there were more levels. I'm not even sure that she was able to use them in battle so don't be so hard on yourself Jiraiya._

That's easy for you to say, hime. Here I was thinking that I was something special, a Seal-Master only to have my world crushed. I truly am a failure. You're a renowned medic with no equal, even that teme Orochimaru has accomplished more than I have….. Granted nothing ethical, but still.

" _Jiraiya… he's still so hard on himself" Don't feel down Jiraiya… like you, the brat busted my bubble to. Apparently his seals make him a better medic than me. He used my technique on Gaara to revive him back from the dead and apparently made him stronger in the process. As good as a medic I am, that is something that even I cannot do unless I do something forbidden like that teammate of ours._

How is that even possible hime!?

 _I'm not 100 percent sure Jiraiya, but when the training starts, that is the first thing that I want him to show me! Imagine all the lives that I can save if we ever get into another war? Like you with your seals, I pride myself as the best medic this world has ever seen since my grandfather!_

'Tsunade reaches into her desk drawer and pulls out a bottle of saki and to saucer cups for her and Jiraiya'

Thank you for the drink hime, I sure could use one right about now. Things are going to get hectic pretty soon from the way it sounds, so before things go to hell… hime.. um, knowing that I die before the war.. um well you see…

" _Seems the pervert will never change, but he is someone special to me" Yes Jiraiya, I'll go out with you. I don't know how I felt after your death since technically it hasn't happened, but if it was anything like how things were for me before, then I'm sure I took your death hard. I don't want to see my precious people die anymore and if training with the brat helps, then that is what I plan to do. I want to do things different and with Naruto returning from the future, I… I'll do things different and… and I'll give you a chance._

REALLY!? Hime yo…

 _Just know Jiraiya, before you finish what you were going to say, I will kill you myself this time around if you do anything wrong or stupid that's gets yourself killed. GOT IT, Jiraiya?_

"Gulps, man, I'm starting to wonder if trying to date her was a good idea after all? She is the one of the strongest shinobi's alive after all." YES hime, of course! I'm going to head out for a bit, pick you up later for dinner and more drinks?

 _Sure, that's fine. See you then Jiraiya. "Smiles"_

'Jiraiya walking around the village'

"Dang, I never thought that I would finally have a chance with Tsunade. hopefully I can make her happy again like she was when she was with Dan. sigh… I guess I'll worry about that when the time comes. What I should be really focusing on right now is Naruto and what he told me. Turns out he was the child of prophecy. The world was able to know peace, even though the cost was too high. Well this time around he has a chance to change things and I plan on helping him along the way even if I have to die again to make sure the shinobi world is a peaceful one!"

"This whole situation is a bit funny now that I think about it though. The teacher becomes the student. Hmp. I wonder what Minato would think if he can see his son now and how strong he has become. Since he's a Seal-Master, I wonder if he is able to recreate the Hirishin? Hmm, maybe he can break it down for me so I can recreate it? Oh man the possibilities! My research would be a whole lot easier! Wait.. if I learn how to do that jutsu, I can't use it for my research, hime would kill me, literally. With great power, huh... man this sucks..."

'A short while after Jiraiya left her office'

" _I can't believe that I am actually going to give that pervert a chance. Sigh. Damn you Naruto. I blame you for my sudden change of heart. Knowing the pervert dies and probably from a mission that I send him on doesn't sit well with me."_

" _Smiles" Well, maybe it can be a good thing? He is a pervert after all and if he is anything like the stuff he writes in his books, it could be a really good thing!"_

" _STOP TSUNADE! What am I thinking? His pervertedness must have rubbed off on me a little after all these years! Yes, that's what it must be! Still… NO! Stop thinking those kind of thoughts!"_

" _I need a drink, BAD!"_

" _Sigh, Naruto…. I hope things work out this time around not only for you, but for the rest of the shinobi world. It's about time we all get along with one another and if it takes me dying again to make sure the world knows peace, then so be it! I will do everything I can to make it a reality Naruto, for your sake!"_

'A few hours later, Jiraiya returns to pick up Tsunade at the Hokage tower'

" _Damn pervert still comes through the window. The flowers are a nice touch though, smiles"_

 _Jiraiya, just once, just once will you come into my office through the door?_

Maybe one day hime, but don't hold your breath! Here, these flowers are for you. Ready to get out of here?

" _They smell nice and he remembered my favorite type too, I could get used to this!"_

 _Yes, let's go Jiraiya. I could use a drink and some food!_

'With that, Jiraiya and Tsunade go on their first date'

 **End of Chapter 9**


	10. Scroll Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from the Naruto Universe.**

* * *

\- (Thinking to oneself, either out loud or in their head)

 **\- ((Kurama Talking))**

\- 'Narrator talking'

\- Regular person talking

 _\- Hokage Talking_

 **A/N:** If you are still reading my story, thank you. To those of you who are new, welcome! Recap from Chapter 9 has Jiraiya and Tsunade finally trying to see if things can work out between them as a couple. For those that asked about pairings, here is my first pair that I am writing into my story. As the story progresses, there will eventually be more. Who, I still don't know yet at the moment. With that said, here is my next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Scroll Revealed**

'Next day in the Hokages Office'

Hey Granny-Tsunade! How was your date with Ero-Sennin last night?

 _(How the hell did he know we went out on a date!?) My date? What are you talking about Naruto?_

(Looks like she doesn't want to admit it, but the glow and smile says it all. I'm glad they are able to be together this time around!) Nothing Granny-Tsunade, nothing at all.

 _So what are you doing in my office this early Naruto, couldn't sleep or something?_

Oh, I came early because I wanted to get your approval to start training with the others, this includes both you and Jiraiya as well.

 _What's the plan as far as the training goes Naruto? Being Hokage, you know that I don't have the luxury of training all day, but you can train the others as long as they don't have any missions._

Well, the training is going to be a surprise. Once everyone is gathered together, I will explain everything and give everyone the option to train or not. However, I will tell you this, I was planning on training everyone similar to how I was trained, but after going over something that was given to me before coming back, the training I originally planned changed.

As far as missions and taking up your time goes, leave that to me. I will have my special clones do their missions and cover the Hokages desk while you train.

 _You? You think you can cover this desk Naruto? Don't make me laugh!_

Granny, you do remember who I said my teacher was that sent me back don't you? Let's just say that I am over qualified for the position.

 _(Damn, he does have a good point. Well it won't hurt I guess, if anything I won't be too far away that I can't hurry back to the office and do damage control.) You have a good point Naruto. Okay, I'll let you do my job while we all train. As far as doing the missions for the others, you think you will be able to manage it all with your clones?_

Granny, I would be able to missions for all the shinobi you have under your command if I wanted to! But I won't, so don't get any ideas!

 _(Damn Naruto, just how strong have you become?) Fine. When would you like to start the training?_

Have the rookie 9 and Guy's team meet at training ground 7 in an hour. That should give you enough time to locate everyone and them to get there.

 _Okay, no problem. One more thing. What were you given that had you change your mind with the way the training is going to go?_

' **Flashback to Naruto's apartment'**

Now that I am finally alone, I guess now is as good of a time as any to see what Jiji left me in that scroll.

"Enters Sage of Six Paths Mode then starts the hand seal sequence. 100 hand seals later, cuts thumb and places his blood over the seal that is in the middle of the scroll. The scroll glows with a bright orange glow and starts to convert to the seal in the center. With all the orange light focused in the center of the scroll, it forms into the Uzumaki Clan symbol then disappears as if it was never there and the scroll opens."

That was pretty climatic. Jiji was always one to be flashy with his seals, but being the Seal-Master that he is, I don't blame him. It was pretty smart of him to allow the scroll to be opened only with using the chakra of my Sage of Six Paths Mode knowing that I am the only person who can do it. The hand seals and blood seal are bit over board though if you ask me. Let's see what he left me…

 _Dear Grandson,_

 _If you are reading this, then the seal worked and you should be back in the past prior to the start of the war. I hopefully the Hokage and anyone you reveal the truth to believe you and you are able to get them to assist you in making our world a peaceful one!_

 _If you open the scroll more, you will see seals listed by each of the major villages. When you get a chance, look into the other villages seals, you will know what to do with the information that is in them. For the time being, focus on your villages seal. This will make things easier for you when it comes to training your friends. Once you open it, you will know what I mean._

 _The seal at the bottom of this letter is something your partner and I created especially for you. I hope you like it. Kurama can get into the specifics with you once you start to train with it on your own._

 _Till the world is a peaceful one, know that the village and I am with you in spirit and know you will succeed and we will all be reunited again._

 _Until that day comes._

 _Your Great, Great Grandfather_

 _Uzumaki Ashina, Uzukage_

(More determined than ever before) Jiji and the rest of the villagers believe in me. I won't fail, that's a promise Jiji! Let's see what Kurama and Jiji made.

"Uzumaki Seal: Release!"

(Mouth drops to the floor) Wow!

 **((Is that all that you can say kit? Me and the old man worked hard on that!))**

I'm… I'm just speechless Kurama. It's… it's beautiful. I never seen anything like it!

 **((Create a storage seal on your wrist to hold onto it kit. When you get a chance to start training with it, I will go over the special features it has. Just so you know, this weapon was made with the intent to pass down to your children, your children's children, etc. you get the point. Now go over the seal that is listed as "Land of Fire" to see what's been left. We'll talk later kit.))**

Before you fall asleep Kurama, thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart. This truly means a lot to me. When I start the others training, I will let you out of the seal to introduce you to everyone and so you can roam around and do as you please. Get your rest Kurama, and thanks again!

 **((Any time kit. Talk to you later.))**

' **End of Flashback'**

(Glances down to the seal on his wrist and smiles) Let's just say it's meant to be a future heirloom and things that you can't even imagine. The heirloom, you'll get to see when we start our training, as far as the rest, you will get what I mean once everyone is gathered and I reveal a few things to you and the rest of the group.

 _(He's being pretty tightlipped with everything. Fine. I'll play your game Naruto.) Tsk. Fine Naruto. Get out of my office so I can send out the summons for everyone. See you at training ground 7 in an hour._

See you then Granny-Tsunade!

"Jumps out the window and heads to the training grounds"

 _(I swear, Naruto and Jiraiya better start using doors. Coming and going through windows is getting old!)_

* * *

'Training Ground 7, an hour later'

Okay everyone, not sure if Granny-Tsunade mentioned to any of you why I asked you all here or not, but the reason is because I plan to take over everyone's training starting today. No offense to any of the Sensei's that are here, but in order to be prepared for what's to come, this must be done.

"Everyone starts to laugh at Naruto except for Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi and Shikamaru."

(Naruto, I know you just got back from training with Master-Jiraiya, but even though you trained with a Sannin, I doubt you can train us all. I guess it's best that I reserve my judgement for now. Troublesome blondes thought Shikamaru.)

 _(I knew this was going to happen, damn you Naruto for always giving me a headache!) EVERYONE, SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET NARUTO EXPLAIN THINGS! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR A PEEP FROM ANY OF YOU UNTIL HE IS DONE, IS THAT C-L-E-A-R?_

"Everyone immediately stands at attention and all yell HAI HOKAGE-SAMA at the same time."

 _Good! The floor is yours again Naruto, said Tsunade. Don't go into too much detail like you did with some of us. Also, I want a demonstration with the Jiraiya and the rest of the Jonins to get your point across._

("sweat drops" I almost forgot how scary Granny-Tsunade can be.) Thank you Granny-Tsunade. As I was saying, I am going to be taking over your training for the time being. I am going to prepare you all for the upcoming battle and turn you into a first response strike force. The training I plan on doing for all of you is going to be different as far as techniques go, but the physical portion is all going to be the same. Guy/Lee, I know you are both fast and even faster without your weights, but after the physical training you and everyone else does with me your current speed will be almost like a jog. I will give you all an option. You can decide to take my training and be part of my response team or not. However, if you do decide to take on my training, know this will be something that you have never experienced before in your life. Also, whoever decides to train with me will become masters of their family jutsus and your elemental affinities. Please hold your opinions and decisions until after my demonstration with Jiraiya and the Jonins is done.

Naruto-Kun, surely after your training with Master-Jiraiya you have gotten stronger and your Flames-of-Youth are brighter, but do you really think you can take us all on, asked Guy.

Guy, underestimate Naruto and it will be the end of you said Kakashi as he was walking towards the training ground lifting his forehead protector revealing his sharingan.

("Narrowing his eyes" Kakashi-Sensei must know something everyone else doesn't about Naruto. I'm sure the Hokage and Master-Jiraiya knows, but since being here and watching Naruto, there is something off about him, you can see it in his posture. Even though he looks like he is just standing there normal, if you really pay attention to his body language he is ready to defend or go on the offense at any given moment. Then, there's his eyes. They seemed more hardened. Just what are you hiding from us Naruto, thought Shikamaru.)

"Saying in his nice-guy pose" That's my internal rival for you! Always cool with the hip attitude! Come then Naruto-Kun, show us your flames of youth, said Guy as he walked out to the training ground following Kakashi.

Sigh… Kurenai, ready to get this over with, asked Asuma.

(Hokage-Sama, Master-Jiraiya and Kakashi are taking Naruto serious. "Looks over to Naruto with narrowed eyes." What are you hiding Naruto, thought Kurenai.) Asuma, I suggest you take this serious or we might be made to look like fools from someone who is still a Genin said Kurenai.

(You to huh Kurenai. Guess I'll take this serious then. I don't need a Genin to show me up, especially the one who was considered the dead last thought Asuma. "Throw's away his cigarette and pulls out his trench knives") Right. Let's go Kurenai.

"Naruto does a few stretches to warm up before the fight"

 _Naruto, come here real quick asked Tsunade._

What's up Granny-Tsunade?

 _Do not hurt any of them too bad. Remember, you are trying to recruit people not bruise their egos to the point they won't want to train with you, said Tsunade._

Don't worry Granny-Tsunade, trust me! "Smiles his foxy like grin and walks out to follow the rest."

* * *

'On the training ground with Naruto and the Jonins'

Okay everyone, before we start here are the rules, said Naruto. "Holding up one finger" Rule one, you can use anything in your arsenal, and Jiraiya please use Sage-Mode.

Why do you want me to use Sage-Mode Naruto? Are you trying to make an example out of me and pay me back during out time when we were training, asked Jiraiya?

No, nothing like that Sensei. Once we fight, you will understand. Plus I want both Fukasaku-Sama and Shima-Sama to see said Naruto.

"Jiraiya narrows eyes at Naruto." Fine Naruto, I'll summon them.

* * *

'Back with the others'

Hokage-Sama, you know something about Naruto that we don't, don't you, asked Shikamaru.

 _(Damn Nara's, even though they are a bunch of lazy asses, they are too observant for their own good.) Yes Shikamaru, but don't worry. I shouldn't have to tell you because I know you are going to observe this fight with more interest so you can try to figure Naruto out, but don't try. Just watch. More will be explained after the fight, said Tsunade._

"Shikamaru gives the Hokage a sideways glance then turns back to the fight without saying a word."

Shikamaru, you really think there is something different with that baka Naruto, asked Ino.

"Shikamaru doesn't reply to Ino either and is keeping his eyes on the fight to be sure not to miss anything."

(Neji, Lee, Shino, and Hinata all think at the same time, I better watch this fight if Shikamaru is worried.)

* * *

'Back with Naruto and the Jonins'

Before we get started, are there any additional rules you want us to know Naruto, asked Kakashi.

Just one more thing Kakashi-Sensei. Come at me with the intent to kill! "Smirks and gets into his Taijutsu stance"

 **End of Chapter 10**

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for ending things there. I want to start the next chapter going over the fight only. I know this chapter is labeled as "Scroll Revealed" and I went into what was in the scroll but not in full detail because I wanted to save that part for when everyone decided to train with Naruto or not. I will also disclose what his grandfather and Kurama made for Naruto during the chapter I am dedicating to their training. Till then, ja'ne!


	11. Difference in Strength, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from the Naruto Universe.**

* * *

(Thinking to oneself, either out loud or in their head)

 **((Kurama Talking))**

((Naruto Talking to Kurama))

'Narrator talking'

Regular person talking

 _2_ _nd_ _Hokage Talking_

 _ **Lady Shima**_

 **Lord** **Fukasaku**

"describing fight scenes"

* * *

 **A/N:** Just a quick recap from my previous chapter. I know it was titled as "Scroll Revealed", but I still hid a few things. Just know I plan on revealing more about what's in the other seals in the scroll and will go over what is in the Land of Fire's seal in this chapter. With that, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Difference in Strength, Part 1**

"While smirking to the rest of the Jounin's and Jiraiya, Naruto gets into his taijutsu stance. Naruto's feet are shoulder width apart and angled to the right. His knees are bent slightly inward. His left arm is extended out in front of him while his right arm is bent covering the front of his chest."

Well? Are any of you going to start this match or are you going to leave it up to me, asked Naruto?

"Both Kakashi and Guy share a look with each as they prepare to engage Naruto in Taijutsu."

(His stance, I never seen anything like it before. His stance seems relaxed, but is ready to defend or go on the offense at any given moment. Impressive Naruto-Kun. Let's see what your style can do against my Goken!) Here I come Naruto-Kun shouted Guy! Gate of Opening, KAI!

"With an explosion of power, Guy blasts off in a beeline direction heading towards Naruto with Kakashi following close behind, well as close as possible without opening the Gates."

(Damnit Guy, this is just supposed to be a demonstration fight and you're opening the Gates right off the bat. Sigh. Let's see how you handle this Naruto, thought Jiraiya.)

"Guy flings a kunai towards Naruto's head which he easily dodges by tilting his head to the right. Guy follows up with one of his signature moves."

DYNAMIC ENTRY!

"Naruto waits till the last minute where Guy nearly makes contact but reaches out with his right arm and grabs Guys leg in between the calf and ankle. Using Guys momentum against his self, Naruto bends slightly back, with his left arm he places it on Guys upper thigh and rotates his right foot in a wide arch allowing him to spin while still holding onto Guy. Spotting Kakashi from the corner of his eye as he is spinning Guy coming towards him, he releases Guy once he has rotated back to his original position throwing Guy into Kakashi with tremendous force knocking them both back at least 50 ft. while returning back into his original stance."

* * *

'Back with everyone watching'

(NO WAY!, thought Neji, Tenten and Lee at the same time.)

He was able to throw Guy-Sensei like he was nothing while he had the First Gate Open!? Not even his rival Kakashi can do that, said a shocked Neji.

Don't count Guy-Sensei out just yet Neji! Naruto-Kuns flames of youth are bright, but no way are they BRIGHTER than GUY-SENEI'S, yelled/screamed Lee.

 _LEE! Stop yelling about the flames of youth in my presence. It's bad enough that that Sensei of yours babbles on and on about them, I don't need his clone doing the same or I will punish you by not letting you train for two weeks! Is that understood said Tsunade._

"With a shocked expression, Lee immediately stands at attention and salutes the Hokage."

HAI Hokage-Sama! Just don't take my training away from me said Lee while still saluting.

" _Smirking" Good. Now pay attention to the fight and be quiet said Tsunade._

 _(That was really impressive what you did just now Naruto. Way to use Guy's momentum against him and taking out Kakashi at the same time with one simple move. You made it seem too easy taking out two of my elite Jounin's with ease. Not to mention that stance. I never seen or heard of anything like it. Just what type of training did you do Naruto, thought Tsunade to herself.)_

(So his initial stance was more than just for show. Naruto was easily able to defend and immediately after go on the offensive taking out two of our elites. What the hell is going on thought Shikamaru.)

(Impressive Naruto. Since being on this training field, my bugs don't know what to make of you. With that said, you definitely can count me in in this training you plan to provide us. To deny it would be illogical, thought Shino).

(Just what are you Naruto, how is that even possible thought both Ino and Sakura)

(Naruto-Kun that was amazing thought Hinata with stars in her eyes.)

(Naruto made that seem all too easy. If he can do something like that, I wonder if I would survive his training thought Choji.)

(That was impressive Naruto. Can you do anything with weapons though, thought the weapons mistress Tenten.)

("With narrowed eyes" You seem to have gotten a lot stronger since the Chuunin Exams. "Smirking" I can't wait to see what you can teach me Naruto, thought Neji.)

(Whoa! Naruto tossed caterpillar brows into Kakashi-Sensei like it was child's play! If he can do that, I can't wait to see what his training is all about, thought Kiba.)

* * *

'Back with Naruto and the Jounin's'

"Still in his stance, another Naruto pops into existence right beside the original Naruto"

Naruto says to his clone, Go check on Kakashi and Bushy-Brow Sensei please. I might have threw Guy into Kakashi harder than I originally thought and planned.

Right away, said the clone to the original Naruto.

(No hand seals and a smokeless clone at that, thought Asuma and Kurenei at the same time).

("Smiles at his godson" Looks like Naruto has gone farther with his clones than where he was when we were training. I wonder what else he can do. Based on what he did to Guy with one of the Gates open using his Taijutsu style I never seen before, him knowing seals, you sure can make an old man proud Naruto. But if I don't want to be made a fool of like Kakashi and Guy, I guess it's time to call out the big guns, thought Jiraiya!)

* * *

'With Jiraiya off to the side'

"While standing and observing Naruto while he took out Guy and Kakashi, Jiraiya has been gathering his chakra to make sure he has enough to summon Ma and Pa to the fight. With his blood smeared across the palm of his hand, seven hand seals later Jiraiya slams his hand on the ground yelling out his technique"

Summoning Jutsu: Ma and Pa!

"In a puff of smoke, the two Elder Toad-Sages appear on a shoulder of Jiraiya's, respectively."

 **Jiraiya-Chan, why have you summoned us asked Lord Fukasaku.**

 _ **Yes, Jiraiya-Chan, why have you summoned us? I was in the middle of cooking dinner said Lady Shima.**_

Normally I wouldn't have summoned the two of you for this sparring match with Naruto, but he requested that I do. He said there was something that he wanted the two of you to see said Jiraiya.

 **Naruto-Chan huh? Is he the one that I can sense all that power from? Did you teach him the stance that he is in Jiraiya-Chan? It seems somewhat familiar, but I can't seem to place where I have seen it before said Lord Fukasaku.**

 _ **You're right Pa. That stance does look familiar. I doubt that Jiraiya-Chan is the one that taught it to him though, said Lady Shima.**_

I wasn't the one to teach him that stance or the style of fighting that comes with it. It was shown to him by his Great, Great Grandfather Uzumaki Ashina said Jiraiya.

 **UZUMAKI ASHINA!? How is that even possible asked/yelled Lord Fukasaku.**

I'm not entirely sure myself or how it is even possible, but from what Naruto told me, he met him. His grandfather was the one to send him back in time after the war. Before you ask, please hold any questions you have until after the sparring match. From what I can tell, I am going to need you both to even try and take him on.

 _ **Why is that Jiraiya-Chan, asked Lady Shima.**_

Well, you see his clone over there with the two shiniobi?

" **Both nod."**

Well, those two are the strongest Jounin's that are under the Hokages command. He took them both out without even moving from his spot. Not to mention, he hasn't given away anything as far has his skill set goes. But from what I can tell from his stance, he is capable of defending or going on the offense at any given moment. I need you two to gather natural energy so I can go into Sage-Mode. Once there, I will need the two of you to help me fight him said Jiraiya.

 **Jiraiya-Chan, I will hold all my questions until this is over with, but there is something that you ought to know before we start to fight him said Lord Fukasaku.**

What's that?

 _ **We won't be able to win in a Taijutsu match against Naruto-Chan if he is using the style we think he is answered Lady Shima for Lord Fukasaku.**_

You two are kidding right?

 **No Jiraiya-Chan. Let's start to gather natural energy for Jiraiya-Chan Ma, said Pa.**

 _ **Right! Good Luck Jiraiya-Chan, you're going to need it, said Ma.**_

* * *

'Back with Naruto vs. Asuma and Kurenei'

"From behind Asuma going through hand signs" You're pretty impressive with your Kage Bunshin Naruto. But from what I read in your file you have no talent for Genjutsu. Let's see how you do against a Genjutsu Master said Kurenei.

"Naruto Feels the foreign chakra enter his system"

 **((Kit, does she really think you will get caught in a Genjutsu of that level, asked Kurama?))**

((I guess so, Kurama. I think I am going to play with her and let her think she has me trapped in one. Once both Asuma's and her guards are down, I am going to knock them out so I can focus on Jiraiya. I see that Lord Fukasaku and Lady Shima are here and are gathering energy for him to go into Sage-Mode already thought Naruto.))

 **((You're evil kit, but I like it! Do you want to me to start gathering natural energy for you for the time being, asked Kurama))**

((Yes, please. I want to demonstrate to the two elders how I can gather natural energy with and without your help Kurama. If things go how they did last time, I don't want my Sensei to waste time in summoning the two elder Sages unless he really needs too, said Naruto))

 **((Got it kit. Go have your fun. Once you're done with those two, I'll be ready to transfer everything I gathered to you!))**

((Thanks Kurama!))

What is he doing? What type of Genjutsu did you place him in, Asuma whispered to Kurenei.

I used the Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique. Whatever he fears the most, must have him fighting something based on the movements he's making. I can make out a few taijutsu moves that he's using, whispered Kurenei back to Asuma.

Whatever he's viewing, must be hard on him based on how crazy he's punching and kicking at thin air, whispered Asuma.

It was kind of harsh placing him in that Genjutsu knowing that he has no talent for it. Should I release it, Kurenei whispered to Asuma.

No, let's let this play out. Especially what he did to Guy and Kakashi. I don't want to be embarrassed like they were, whispered Asuma back.

I agree. That was pretty embarrassing. Especially knowing how strong those two are. If nothing happens after a minute, I'm releasing it though whispered Kurenei.

Fine with me, Asuma replied back.

Psss… Why are we whispering asked Naruto to both Kurenei and Asuma.

"Both Jounin's had wide eyes after hearing Naruto whisper to them. Both are looking back and forth from the Naruto standing next to them and the Naruto that is making a fool of himself with all the random punches and kicks he's doing too thin air. Both Jounin's jump towards the Naruto who seems that he is still caught in the Genjutsu while watching the Naruto that just whispered to them."

"Narrowing his eyes and running his Wind chakra through his trench knives" How are you standing there Naruto while you're obliviously trapped in Kurenei's Genjutsu, asked Asuma.

Simple "Naruto poof's out of existence, the Naruto who was under the Genjutsu says" I was never trapped in the Genjutsu in the first place said the real Naruto.

"Both Asuma and Kurenei turn as soon as they see the clone that was in front of them dispel and face the real Naruto, well the one that they think is the real Naruto"

What? How? How is that even possible? How did you break out of my Genjutsu Naruto, asked Kurenei.

"Naruto disappears and reappears directly behind Kurenei and whispers into her ear" Easy, I was never caught in your Genjutsu to begin with. I just played the part like I was, whispered Naruto.

"Kurenei turns around, only for Naruto to have disappear and reappear where he was a second ago"

Ho… How, both Asuma and Kurenei ask.

Easy.

"Naruto appears right in front of Asuma and delivers a punch straight into his gut. Asuma falls forward from the hard hit he was given. Naruto then turns on his heel and delivers a spin kick to Kurenei's temple, knocking her out immediately while sending her flying in the air away from the two of them.

"Scratching his chin" Maybe that kick was a bit too much for Kurenei. This match was just meant to be a simple demonstration after all. Sigh. I really toned my abilities down too said Naruto.

"Asuma recovering from the punch to his gut, thought he caught Naruto off guard since he was talking to himself. Asuma reapplies wind chakra to his trench knives and try's to hit Naruto with an uppercut. Feeling the chakra gather in Asuma's knives, Naruto disappears and reappears behind Asuma and Asuma hits nothing but air. "

You know, that blow could have cut me in half if connected Asuma. That's not nice you know, said Naruto.

The way you played Kurenei and I then kicking her the way you did wasn't nice Naruto, said Asuma through gritted teeth.

"Asuma didn't wait for Naruto to reply, he strikes at Naruto with his Flying Swallow technique. Moving past Naruto with his arm stretched out, thinking his technique hit, Asuma has a grin on his face. As he turns around to see the damage he done, his grin drops immediately as his eyes widen in horror. On the floor is Naruto lying, cut in half with blood everywhere."

"Dropping to his knees" What have I done? I didn't mean for this to go that far. I didn't mean to kill him. I… I… he hurt Kurenei! I was pissed at him for that, but I didn't mean to kill him said Asuma.

"Not being able to hear Naruto talk with Jiraiya, Asuma keeps rambling on on how he didn't mean to kill Naruto"

* * *

'Naruto vs. Jiraiya'

Looks like it's just you and me that's left Sensei, said Naruto.

"Standing in Sage-Mode ready for anything" Looks that way kiddo. That kick to Kurenei's head was a bit much, don't you think? And what did you do to Asuma that he's on his knees saying he killed you, asked Jiraiya?

Yeah I know. It's hard to play your abilities down when all you've done for the past 6 months was train with everything you had. "Shrugs" Kurenei will be okay. I sent a clone to take her over to Tsunade. As far as Asuma, he thinks he killed me with his Flying Swallow technique. I placed him in a Genjutsu at the same time when I punched him in his gut. Guess he never noticed since he was pissed that I kicked Kurenei. Don't worry though, he won't be interrupting us anytime soon said Naruto.

"Laughs" Pretty harsh gaki. Oh well, they were all Jounin's and should have been able to take care of themselves. Glad I have these two with me "points to both Ma and Pa with his thumb" since you really can do Genjutsu said Jiraiya.

"Laughs while scratching the back of his head nervously" I told you I can Sensei. "Bowing towards the two elder toads" Lord Fukasaku, Lady Shima, it is nice to see you two again! It's been awhile. I asked Jiraiya-Sensei to summon you two because I want to show you something regarding how you trained us to enter Sage-Mode said Naruto.

 **Naruto-Chan, we haven't trained you in Sage-Mode yet. From what Gamakichi tells us, you're far from ready to learn the art said Fukasaku**

"Smiles" Gamakichi, it's been awhile since I've seen him. He must be around my height right now. Last time I seen him was when he helped me in the war and was just as big as his pops. How nostalgic, said Naruto.

"Both Ma and Pa share a look with one another"

 **Naruto-Chan, what are you talking about? What war, asked Fukasaku.**

Don't worry about that right now. After our match, I will explain everything. I already explained everything to Jiraiya-Sensei, Granny-Tsunade and Kakashi-Sensei verbally, but with you two, I plan on showing you what I'm talking about with a jutsu I know said Naruto.

Why didn't you use that jutsu on me Naruto, asked Jiraiya?

Because Sensei, if I did then you would know who it was that killed you. I don't want you to know just yet. I want you to complete your training with me before anything is done. Please trust me Sensei, said Naruto with desperation in his voice.

Fine Naruto, let's get this spar/demonstration over with then said Jiraiya.

 **Naruto-Chan when all is said and done, Ma and I will reverse summon you so you can use the jutsu you mentioned on us. I am really curious to find out what it is you are talking about and how you met Uzumaki Ashina, said Fukasaku.**

 _ **Get ready Naruto-Chan! Just because you are one of our summoners, doesn't mean we're going to go easy on ya said Ma**_

I wouldn't have it any other way said Naruto as he enters Sage-Mode.

 **End of Chapter 11**

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry everyone. I wanted to put the "demonstration" all into one chapter, but decided to make this two parts. I didn't want to make the fight with Naruto and Jiraiya one sided like I did with Kakashi, Guy, Asuma and Kurenei. Jiraiya is one of my favorite characters in Naruto who I felt didn't get to shine like I felt he should have. The next chapter will explain why I made Naruto's fight one-sided with Jounin's when he talks to everyone about the training in depth. I will also go into the scroll, so don't think I forgot! Till next time, ja'ne!


	12. Difference in Strength, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from the Naruto Universe.**

* * *

(Thinking to oneself, either out loud or in their head)

 **((Kurama Talking))**

((Naruto Talking to Kurama))

'Narrator talking'

Regular person talking

 _2_ _nd_ _Hokage Talking_

 _ **Lady Shima**_

 **Lord** **Fukasaku**

"describing fight scenes"

 **A/N:**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Difference in Strength, Part 2**

'Naruto Sage-Mode vs. Jiraiya Sage-Mode'

"Both Naruto and Jiraiya are in Sage-Mode facing each other waiting to see who makes the first move. Naruto is in the same stance as he was before and Jiraiya is in his Taijutsu stance."

 **Naruto-Chan, how are you able to go into Sage-Made? We never trained you in the Sage Arts nor were you still enough where you were able to gather natural energy said Pa.**

Well Lord Fukasaku, I have my friend to thank for that. But that's not the only way that I am able to enter Sage-Mode, that's why I asked Jiraiya-Sensei to summon you two. After I use my Jutsu on you, you will know how I know the Sage-Arts said Naruto.

 _ **(He is a true Sage unlike Jiraiya-Chan. He has no toad features what's-so-ever. We definitely have our work cut out for us thought Ma.)**_

 **I assume your friend is the Nine-Tails. That would make sense, he gathers the natural energy while you move then transfers everything he gathered to you. Smart Naruto-Chan. From the looks of it, it looks like you completed the training to since you have no toad like features like Jiraiya-Chan does said Pa.**

Way to rub it in Lord Fukasaku. I know I didn't complete the training and I hate entering Sage-Mode because of it. I'm an eye sore and scare the ladies away with how I look "crying anime tears" enough talk, let's see what you got Naruto said Jiraiya!

"Jiraiya yells **Senpo: Kebari Senbon!** Firing his senjutsu enhanced hair needle senbon's at Naruto who is not moving and is just standing there in his Taijutsu stance."

Why isn't he moving asked Jiraiya?

 **Not sure Jiraiya-Chan, but if he doesn't he's going to be in a lot of pain said Pa.**

 _ **He's going to end up looking like swiss-cheese said Ma.**_

"A smiling Naruto just stands there as all the hair needles that were shot at him seem to have just bounced off him without harming him. If their eyes were trained to see the speed that Naruto was moving in, then they would have noticed Naruto pulling out a kunai and used it to block all the needles with amazing speed. Placing the kunai back in his pouch, Naruto gets back into his stance like nothing happened seeming like the needles just bounced off his body. Jiraiya sensing a little buildup of chakra coming off Naruto plays it safe and try's to jump back. As Jiraiya is jumping back, Naruto lands in the same spot Jiraiya had just left throwing a right cross punch aiming for Jiraiya's face. Glad he jumped back and didn't take the full brunt of Naruto's punch, Jiraiya was still hit with the extension of the natural energy Sage-Mode allows the user. Flying back further than expected, Jiraiya was glad he was in Sage-Mode since it enhances his durability."

Even though Naruto didn't actually hit me that punch still packed quite a wallop said Jiraiya a he was rubbing his chin.

* * *

'Back with Tsunade and the others'

 _(I thought Naruto had no talent for Genjutsu and should have been caught, but he was never caught in Kurenei's and also placed Asuma in one without him knowing effectively taking them out of the fight. If I didn't know better, I think he wanted them out of the way just so he can go one-on-one with Jiraiya. That would make sense if that was case. Naruto also seems to be better at Sage-Mode than Jiraiya since he doesn't have any toad like features. I wonder if that is why he was able to take Jiraiya's fastest move that was enhanced with senjutsu thought Tsunade.)_

Tsunade-Sama, are you able to follow Naruto's movements? That attack from Jiraiya-Sama should have connected, but it seemed to have just bounced off Naruto like it was nothing. From what my father has told me, once you master Sage-Mode, there is little that can oppose it in a straight up fight due to what the natural energy grants the user said Shikamaru.

 _I see that you are trying to analyze your friend and it must be getting frustrating for you Shikamaru? Don't let it bother you too much. I am a Sannin and am Hokage, not even I was able to follow anything that just happened. One minute he was just standing there, the next Jiraiya was sent flying backwards. I will tell you this though, Naruto's Sage-Mode is definitely stronger than Jiraiya's._

What do you mean Hokage-Sama?

 _Take in Jiraiya's appearance for example. I am sure you notice the difference between the two? Tell me Shikamaru, what has that Nara brain been able to deduce so far?_

Well, first I am assuming that Jiraiya-Sama isn't able to go into Sage-Mode on his own or that he needs different measures to enter it which explains his two summons on his shoulder. Next, I don't think it's the complete version based on the differences between Naruto and Jiraiya-Sama. Jiraiya-Sama has webbed feet, warts, grew a goatee, his nose got wider, and his teeth sharper whereas Naruto didn't change except for the toad like eyes and the orange pigmentation around his eyes, other than those two traits, he didn't change. That leaves me to believe that his Sage-Mode is complete.

 _(Damn Nara's, nothing seems to get by them.) Very good observation Shikamaru. You're right, Jiraiya's Sage-Mode isn't complete because he never truly completed the training with the two elder Sages on his shoulders. He uses them to enter Sage-Mode only when he needs to. He can enter Sage-Mode on his own, but he needs to be completely still in order to gather natural energy. In a life or death situation, he can't afford to sit still to gather the energy he needs so he summons to the two elder Toad-Sages to assist him gather energy while he can still fight. Naruto on the other hand, he seems to have completed his training and is considered a True Sage. He didn't even have to stay still to gather natural energy, I don't know how or when he did it, but I'm sure that he will let us know more after his fight with Jiraiya. Now continue to watch the match, I am sure we are going to see a few things!_

Hai Hokage-Sama! (Naruto, you seem different from how you were a few days ago. What happened to you? You seem to be more powerful than the Hokage herself, you took out four of our elite Jounins and seem to be able to take on Jiraiya-Sama when he is in his Sage-Mode. What are you not telling us wondered Shikamaru?)

* * *

'Back to the fight with Jiraiya and Naruto'

That punch really hurt Naruto, but don't think that I am going to be taken out that easy!

I wouldn't dream of it Jiraiya-Sensei. Shall we continue, asked Naruto.

Of course, running through hand signs yelling: " **Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!"** Ma, Pa, let's follow up with a collaboration Jutsu!

"Jiraiya/Ma/Pa: **Sage Art: Goemon!"**

Ma, Pa you think that got him? It looked like he was stuck in my swamp before we used our oil, fire and wind collaboration Jutsu.

 **Not sure Jiraiya-Chan, but be cautious of your surroundings. Even though we are in Sage-Mode and are able to sense people better than any sensor, Naruto-Chan seems to be a formidable opponent. I can't sense any of his chakra either said Pa.**

 _ **Pa, Jiraiya-Chan be on guard, I thought I seen something jump out of the smoke of our attack!**_

(Glad I know how to use seals! That attack would have burnt me into a crisp if I didn't use a Jutsu reflective seal to make it seem like the Jutsu hit me. Now to have some fun with Sensei thought Naruto).

"With Naruto's voice projecting from all directions:"

SENSEI, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!? TO USE THE SWAMP OF THE UNDERWORLD THEN THE COLLABORATION JUTSU WITH MA AND PA RIGHT AFTER, YOU TRULY ARE A DANGEROUS OPPONENT SENSEI! BUT NOW IT'S TIME FOR ME TO GO ON THE OFFENSIVE WITH ONE OF YOUR VERY OWN SIGNATURE TECHNIQUES!

"Whispering" Ma, Pa can you sense him anywhere? The way his voice was projected just now, it seems that he is everywhere said Jiraiya.

 **No Jiraiya-Chan, I can' sense him. It's like his chakra has completely disappeared said Pa.**

 _ **Even so, I know I seen something come out of the smoke. Let's hope our senses haven't dulled that much Pa, Jiraiya-Chan said Ma.**_

It seems like your senses have dulled a bit or I just got better at hiding than you Jiraiya-Sensei said Naruto stepping out of Jiraiya's shadow.

'Jiraiya, Ma and Pa immediately jump away from Naruto'

H…Ho…How did you do that Naruto said Jiraiya.

Well Sensei, I used your own techniques to get the drop against you. I used your Transparent Escape technique combined with your Toad Flatness-Shadow Manipulation technique. I could have ended our fight just now, but I wanted to see what I can do against someone of your caliber along with Lord Fukasaku and Lady Shima. Shall we continue asked Naruto?

"Smiles" You truly are something else Naruto, but don't let that get to your head. I still have years of experience on my side and with these two helping me, it's not going to be an easy battle said Jiraiya.

Ma, Pa let's try our luck with Taijutsu said Jiraiya as he dashed towards Naruto with the intent to end this fight!

"As soon as Jiraiya was within range, he threw a right cross towards Naruto's head. Having seen the punch coming, Naruto stood there till the very last second before ducking and replying in kind with a punch to Jiraiya's gut. Being the veteran Jiraiya was he seen the oncoming punch and countered by blocking the punch with his knee while swinging down towards Naruto's head with his left hand missing Naruto completely."

 **Jiraiya-Chan, did you just noticed what happened asked Pa.**

Briefly Pa. Let's exchange a few more blows with him so we can be sure of what we suspect said Jiraiya.

"Engaging Naruto again, this time Jiraiya got in close placing both his hands on Naruto's shoulders with the intent to knee Naruto in the stomach. Again, Naruto seeing what Jiraiya was doing, swatted his hands off his shoulders then blocking Jiraiya's knee with his hand with little effort. Jiraiya not being discouraged took this as an opportunity to attack with his now free hands punching with his left hand followed closely by his right in hopes of hitting his godson with a two-punch combo. Being one step ahead of Jiraiya, Naruto seen the punches coming and cocked his head to the right then the left like he was an experienced boxer dodging the lethal punches with ease following up with his own punch aiming to hit Jiraiya in his gut, succeeding. With Jiraiya hunched over from the punch, Naruto followed up with a spin kick connecting to Jiraiya's head sending him flying away from his previous location."

* * *

'Jiraiya about a 100 feet away from Naruto'

If I wasn't in Sage-Mode, I think those blows would have killed me. He hits harder than Tsunade-Hime. This time, I noticed better when I did my two-punch combo. Even though the punches didn't hit, the extend aura of senjutsu should have connected. Instead, when my fist passed by his head, it was faint, but for a moment I could have sworn our senjutsu was syphoned momentarily and returned as soon as my fist completely passed by.

 **Good deduction Jiraiya-Chan that is what I noticed too said Pa.**

 _ **So our Frog-Kata's aren't going to work fully against Naruto-Chan it seems. How about we try Taijutsu again? Jiraiya-Chan can engage him while Pa and I attack with Ninjutsu. We have the advantage of three against one said Ma.**_

Not a bad plan, let's do it said Jiraiya.

 **Jiraiya-Chan, Ma look! Naruto-Chan is no longer in Sage-Mode! Now is the time to attack and finish this fight said Pa.**

Let's go!

* * *

'Back with Naruto'

((Kurama, looks like the natural energy you gathered for me is ending.))

 **((Want me to supply you with more kit?))**

((No, I'm fine. I'm now going to show them how I can enter Sage-Mode while still moving. Thank you for your help though Kurama, I honestly don't know what I would do without you my friend!))

 **((No worries kit, just finish this fight, I want to go out and roam in the wood lines and hunt for a bit.))**

((Will do Kurama. I'll summon you shortly so you can go and have your fun!))

 **((Kit, be on guard, it looks like they know you are not in Sage-Mode anymore and are heading your way.))**

((I see them coming Kurama, thanks. Go rest while I handle the rest. See you soon.))

* * *

'Jiraiya with the two Elder-Toads heading for Naruto'

Here we come Naruto! What are you going to do now that your no longer in Sage-Mode asked Jiraiya?

"Naruto just smiles as he waits. With Jiraiya and the two elders closing in on Naruto's location, Naruto slowly gets back into his fighting stance he showed earlier. With speed that would make Guy jealous, Jiraiya reaches Naruto and slightly jumps to perform a spin kick that would knock someone's head cleanly off their shoulders. That's not the case today though. Naruto brings up his hand and catches Jiraiya kick easily. Naruto then throws his kick to the side and reaches with both his hands out and touches both Ma and Pa placing a combination gravity and chakra absorption seal rendering the two Elder-Sages useless falling off Jiraiya's shoulders to the ground making a 3 foot crater each. Shocked by what he has seen and what was done, Jiraiya tries to engage Naruto in Taijutsu again. The only difference this time is Jiraiya is no longer in Sage-Mode now that the two Elder-Sages are out of the fight. With a fury of punches followed by kicks, all missing, Naruto back in Sage-Mode flashes behind Jiraiya and lightly chops him to the back of the neck effectively knocking him out ending the fight."

My apologies Lord Fukasaku and Lady Shima. Let me remove the seals I placed on you both of you. I had the chance to knock you both out but I wanted you both to see that I re-entered Sage-Mode without my tenants help and was able to do so while I was moving.

 **I noticed you were back in Sage-Mode once you blocked Jiraiya-Chans kick and I appreciate you not knocking Ma and me out Naruto-Chan.**

 _ **Yes, thank you Naruto-Chan. But next time, place a lighter gravity seal on us. We're old you know said Ma.**_

"Scratches the back of his head and smiles" Sorry Lady Shima. I'll be more careful next time we spar, I promise said Naruto.

" **Smiles" Naruto-Chan, how did you do it? How did you gather Natural Energy while you moved? It's an impossible feat, yet you were able to do it said Pa.**

Well Pa, that's were my training in seals comes into place. I knocked Jiraiya out so he doesn't hear this, but I use a seal that my grandfather taught me. It's similar to the seal that Tsunade has on her forehead, but different at the same time. Unlike her seal, my seal can only gather natural energy for up to 24 hours. If I don't use it, at the 24 hour mark it dissipates and starts to gather energy again once the seal feels all the natural energy has been depleted. Because of that, I can release the seal at any time, get enough natural energy to enter Sage-Mode to maintain for a while like I did right before I blocked Jiraiya's kick.

 _ **That is really clever Naruto-Chan. Us toads never thought of something like that, but that would explain how your grandfather was such a fearsome fighter said Ma.**_

 **That is true Naruto-Chan, very clever indeed. Can you explain one more thing to me? When Jiraiya-Chan went in close to use his Frog-Kata Taijutsu on you, how were you not affected by the extended reach senjutsu allows the user? It felt like our senjutsu was syphoned off for a bit until our hits passed you completely said Pa.**

I was hoping you noticed that Pa. Again, I have to thank my training with seals. I placed a seal on my body that absorbs natural energy when it comes close to my body. Once it passes my body, it returns to the user without the extended reach affecting me. It comes in handy if I were to ever have to fight a Sage!

 **Naruto-Chan, you are truly amazing. Ma and I are going to be heading back now. Please come visit us so we can see your memories as you said. Till then, will be seeing ya Naruto-Chan said Pa.**

"In a puff of smoke, both Elder-Toads disappear returning to their home"

(Looking at Jiraiya, I hope I didn't hurt you or your pride Sensei. Let's go back to the others thought Naruto.)

* * *

'Back with others'

Okay, before you all start asking any questions, Tsunade, can you please wake up Jiraiya-Sensei so we can get this started. There's a lot I have to say said Naruto.

"10 minutes later, everyone is healed and awake."

Okay, what I have to say is going to sound crazy to some of you, to the others it might not have any impact and to you few who know, be prepared to learn more. Everyone come closer and gather around me. Hold hands or at least place a hand on the person next to you said Naruto.

 _Why are we doing this Naruto? I thought you were going to verbally tell us everything asked Tsunade._

Well Hokage-Sama, it would be a lot easier for me to do it this way. I plan on showing you my memories. Now keep in mind, what I am about to show you is a possible future that doesn't necessarily have to come true. With all of your help, I want to change my future so we all can have a brighter one said Naruto.

 _(He must be serious if he's calling me Hokage-Sama.) Okay Naruto, everyone gather round and do as he says. No questions until he's done, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?_

All: HAI HOKAGE-SAMA!

Thank you Hokage-Sama. Okay, no one freak out. Like I said, what you are about to see is a possible future that has already happened that I returned from. With that said, let's get started.

"Running through hand signs faster than any of them have seen before, Naruto slams his hand on the ground yelling: Uzumaki Style: Memory Mind Release, Kai! After those words were said a sealing array appeared on the floor. As quickly as it came, it went. "

Okay everyone, welcome to my memories of my future self. Please no questions until the end. I don't want to have to stop to explain things. Rest assure, all will be answered though. With that said, let's start said Naruto.

* * *

'Future memories flashback'

The first scene they see is a destroyed Konoha with the Hokage worn-out facing 6 opponents all with a strange eye pattern. They can't make out what is being said, but it was clear the Hokage was upset and was yelling at the six opponents in front of her. With blinding speed, one of the opponents moves to attack the Hokage but then is destroyed by Naruto with a single punch. Everyone immediately notices that Naruto is in his Sage-Mode with a scroll similar to Jiraiya on his back and some of his toad summons in the back ground. Again, something is being said but no one hears.

The next scene flashes to Naruto fighting off against the last of the six opponents and seems to have lost if the black rods sticking out of his body that is pinning him to the floor is any indicator. Hinata comes out on the scene and attacks the opponent with the strange eyes trying to protect Naruto, but fails and is severely harmed in the process. Naruto seems to have lost it seeing Hinata injured and releases the Nine-Tails out of anger.

Next scene shows Naruto in his own mindscape about to release the seal that contains the Nine-Tails completely until a hand stops him. Everyone is shocked at who they see. They all see the Yondime-Hokage and start to put two and two together. Naruto is related to the Yondime! Everyone sees them converse for a while then the Yondime fixes Naruto seal and he returns back to normal. In the outside world, Naruto is shown standing upside down on a huge ball of rock in the sky and is back in his Sage-Mode no longer giving into the Nine-Tails. Whatever the Yondime-Hokage did, it reverted Naruto back to his old self. Only Jiraiya knew what exactly what happened.

Next scene flashes to Naruto talking to a weakening looking man with the same strange eyes in some type of machine and a woman wearing an Amegakure headband. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade give each other a knowingly look. Naruto and the two are talking and Naruto pulls out a book that Jiraiya immediately recognizes. The sickly looking man removes his hands from the machine that is holding him and does a hand sign. He starts bleeding from his nose and his hair starts to turn white. Tsunade summons comes out of Naruto's shirt and lets Naruto know something where the female has a sadden look on her face.

Next flash shows Naruto walking about to pass out when Kakashi catches him and starts to carry him back to the village where they find everyone waiting for Naruto to welcome him back. Not sure what is going on, but all the villagers and shinobi are happy to see him, lifting Naruto in the air like he is some kind of hero.

'Naruto gives a brief description of what happened'

The guy you seen in the machine was the leader of the Akatsuki and his name was Pein. He single handedly destroyed our village. I was out training in Sage-Mode with the Toads and was re-summoned to a destroyed Konoha. I eventually won the fight, but it cost him his life. Before he died when you seen his hair turn white, that was him reviving everyone he killed during his attack. Even though the village was destroyed, we didn't have any casualties thanks to him. And before you ask, yes, it's them Jiraiya-Sensei. Let's move on.

'Back to the future flashbacks'

Next scene shows the group with Naruto looking like he was beat up with a bandage over one of his eyes bowing to a large muscular man with his Kage hat and robes with his two guards standing to his side while Kakashi and Yamato were standing behind him. The large man and his entourage leave the 3 Konoha shinobi and go on their way. Next scene shows Danzo blowing himself up trying to kill Sasuke at the same time. Shortly after that, Sakura is seen about to stab Sasuke but hesitates and is saved by Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke clash briefly and separate from one another with Sasuke disappearing in a vortex with another man with a spiral mask in Akatsuki robes.

Naruto is again in his mindscape, this time fighting against the Nine-Tails when the Nine-Tails is suddenly tied down with what looks like chakra chains. The person who is shown to be the one with chains is a lady in her possible 20's with long read hair smiling at Naruto. Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi all smile knowing who she is. They all see Naruto with the lady talking and laughing with their similar smiles. The scene cuts to Naruto in Sage-Mode with a giant rasengan hitting the Nine-Tails and is pulling out what seems like the Nine-Tails spirt and mixing it with his own. Once he absorbs the Nine-Tails, Naruto is shown glowing with the Nine-Tails pinned down with torii gates on each tail and his neck. Scene goes back to the lady with the red hair hugging Naruto then disappearing. Now Naruto is glowing with what seems like flames all around his body trying to stack blocks with chakra arms and keeps breaking them.

Next scene cuts to Naruto and some other shinobi wearing sunglasses with a Kumogakure headband running through the forest suddenly being attacked by Itachi and the same guy that was shown earlier that was in the machine. Itachi looks at Naruto and a crow with a sharingan comes out of Naruto mouth and changes Itachi to fight with Naruto and the Kumo shinobi against the man from the machine.

Naruto creates clones that all disappear into different directions.

Glowing Naruto is on seen on different battlefields with his friends and shinobis from other villages fighting together against reanimated shinobi of the past and these white plant like things.

Madara Uchiha is shown on the battlefield fighting against the Five-Kage and is dominating them.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are all seeing summoning their respective summons. Team 7 is fighting together again with Kakashi shown fighting someone with a disfigured face.

The Nine-Tails is removed from Naruto and is falling with Gaara saving him.

The First, Second, Third and Fourth Hokage are shown fighting against a huge monster and a different looking Madara.

Body's all over the battlefield. Only ones left alive seem to be Naruto Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura has a wound and seems to be bleeding out and Sasuke just took a blow for Naruto that killed him instantly.

With everyone around him dead, Naruto is shown walking from different lands ending up somewhere near the ocean.

This is where Naruto ends his Jutsu.

* * *

'Back in the real world'

"With tears in their eyes, everyone can't believe what they just seen"

That was my future, well quick snapshots of it anyway. I skipped a lot of things, and didn't show things because I felt it was the right thing to do. To sum everything up in a nutshell, I am Naruto, but I'm a Naruto that is from 4 years in the future from now. Someone created a seal that was able to send me into the past and I was able to take over the Naruto you all knew from a few days ago. As you all noticed by now, I'm a lot different and am stronger than what I was before.

Naruto, I believe you. Only you can come up with something like that, troublesome. Not to mention that you were able to defeat four of our elite Jounins and Jiraiya-Sama while he was in his Sage-Mode and made it look easy. Time travel seems to be the only logical explanation for everything said Shikamaru.

Naruto, the guy from the machine and the blue haired girl, it's them, isn't it asked Jiraiya.

Yes Sensei, sorry. They do change though said Naruto.

 _Naruto, why weren't we able to hear anything that was being said asked Tsunade?_

I did that because some of the things said might have embarrassed people (glances towards Hinata, which goes unnoticed by everyone except Shikamaru, Tsunade and Neji), and some of the things said reveals certain things that I didn't want people to know yet (looking at Jiraiya and Kakashi specifically).

 _Okay, makes sense. So, before I let Naruto talk about what he has planned, does anyone have any questions for Naruto asked Tsunade?_

I'm good said Shikamaru and Shino.

I didn't see myself in the battle, so it's safe to assume I died. Was it on my own terms Naruto asked Neji?

"With a sad face" Yes Neji, you actually died protecting me from those plant like creatures on your own accord answered Naruto.

"Smirks" I have no further questions then said Neji.

If you all want to know how you died, I really can't answer unless I was specifically there when you died. I can only say how Neji, Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Team 10's parents and Kakashi died. The rest, I don't know. Oh and Asuma and Jiraiya had died before the war started. Sorry everyone. That is the reason why I came back. After the war, I was the only one who survived. I traveled the world looking for survivors for two years and found no one. I was about to give up, but decided to check out the homeland of my mother, the women with the red hair from my mindscape. She was from Uzushiogakure where the Uzumaki clan came from. That's where everything changed for me said Naruto.

"Scratches his nose with his finger with a cocky grin on his face" So the Yondime-Hokage huh? How are you related to him Naruto? After seeing you to together, even I can tell the resemblance, he's your father, right asked Kiba.

"Scratches the back of his head" Yes, he was my father. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki were my parents who both died when I was born said Naruto.

Wow chorused all the rookies.

Hokage-Sama, if I may, I say we get to the point of all this. Any additional questions can be troublesome said Shikamaru.

"Everyone laughs at the Nara's expense."

 _Okay, forget the questions. Naruto, you obviously weren't lying with the power you displayed. I agree to your request of being able to train everyone here to start a first response task force. Please explain the details to everyone said Tsunade._

Of course Hokage-Sama, but first, let me do something. Please everyone, don't be scared or try to harm him. I won't be responsible if he hurts anyone.

"Before anyone can reply, after seeing his hand on the floor, they all hear Naruto yell"

"Summoning Jutsu: Summoning of Kitsune, One–Tail"

Everyone, please allow me to introduce you all to my closest friend, the Nine-Tails. I promised him I would let him out for a bit to go and hunt. Don't worry, he won't do anything wrong unless provoked said Naruto.

 _Naruto, is it wise to… you know…let him roam free asked Tsunade._

Of course! He's not what you or everyone think he is. Everything will be fine. My seal binds us together and we share a mental link to communicate with one another in case anything happens. Plus I can always reseal him at any time if need be. Other than that, he be in the woods until his chakra runs out. Shall we continue, asked Naruto?

Everyone together: its… it's nice to meet you Nine-Tails-San.

 **LIKE WISE. SEE YOU LATER NARUTO said Kurama.**

See ya! Okay, so back to the purpose on why I asked you all here. I wanted to have sparring matching against the 5 to show you that what I am about to ask you all I can manage. I want to train everyone here to be part of the first response task force. I want to train you all physically and mentally to prepare you for what's to come. I plan to take the fight to them. I don't want to see my home or the people I care about killed a second time. Aside from the physical and mental portion of training, I want to train you in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, tactics, speed training, fuinjutsu and if your bodies allow it, I would like to pass on my knowledge in senjutsu training. Before any of you get your hopes up, I don't think you all will be able to train in senjutsu, but that doesn't mean you won't become strong. So who's in asked Naruto?

Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten and Kiba all answered immediately, I'm in!

Shino just gave a nod indicating he's in.

Troublesome, but I guess I have no choice said a smirking Shikamaru.

Twirling her fingers, a stuttering Hinata said she was in.

Kurenei and Asuma share a look and nod to each other, we're both in!

I'm not sure. Can I have a day or two to think about it Naruto asked Choji?

Of course Choji, take your time. I know this is all sudden so I'd hate for you to join and your heart is not it in said Naruto.

Thank you Naruto said Choji.

Sakura, I'm in!

Well I can't let billboard brow get stronger than me, I'm in Naruto said Ino.

What about you Kakashi-Sensei? You've been quiet this whole time said Naruto.

Well Naruto… that disfigured man I fought… it's him, isn't it asked Kakashi?

Yes, he was the one behind the Nine-Tails attack that killed my parents and was the one behind the Akatsuki leading from behind the scenes. I'm not going to lie Kakashi, he was evil, but do to certain circumstances, he wasn't always like that. He can be saved and it should be done by you said Naruto.

"Smiles" Thank you Naruto, count me in then said Kakashi.

Perfect! Before we start the training, I want to show you all something that will help everyone individually with their clan techniques said Naruto.

"Rolls up his sleeve, bites his thumb and smears blood across a seal on his wrist that not even Jiraiya is familiar with RELEASE! Out pops a scroll."

Before I show any of you this, please know the information in here is from times forgotten by your clans. The current Clan-Heads might not even know about this so I am asking you all to agree to a blood oath agreeing to not speak to anyone outside from the people here until I give you permission or your current Clan-Head allows you to after I speak with them each individually said Naruto in a serious manner.

Everyone nods.

Perfect. There is a seal for each Clan that belongs to Konoha. Cut your finger, place blood on each of your finger and place it below the seal labeled for your clan then sign right after you place your fingerprints. This will bind you to a blood oath to me. Once you're done, another scroll will pop out with Clan secret techniques that may no longer exist. You may also have a summoning scroll if one belonged to your clan when all this information was gathered mentioned Naruto.

" _With narrowed eyes" Naruto, how do you have all this information on all our clans asked Tsunade?_

To be honest Tsunade, I'm not sure how my grandfather came to get all this information, but this was all gathered from the times when he was alive. Why, I couldn't answer that said. This scroll also contains information from the other villages, but what exactly, I don't know since I have yet to open them. All my grandfather said was that we would need the information that is in them someday. I believe him and plan to help you all use what's in them to get stronger for the better of this world. I plan on sharing this information with the Kazekage and his siblings as well said Naruto.

 _Okay, fair enough. I'll go first. "Places her finger prints then signs her name and out pops a scroll that Tsunade easily catches. With Wide eyes, she stares at Naruto" Have you seen what was in here Naruto?_

Yes, and for what's in it, I plan on helping with all you're training to include getting you acquainted with your summons. They're personal friends of my summons said Naruto.

 _Than…thank you Naruto said Tsunade._

"Like with Tsunade, this went on with everyone. Those that didn't get summons were disappointed, but

were surprised to see what was in their family scrolls. The ones that were the most surprised were Neji and Hinata after what was found about their clan and the Cage-Bird Seal. Naruto gave the two of them a knowing look letting them know they will talk after."

Okay everyone, now that all that is taken care of, let's meet here in two days to begin the training at 6 in the morning. That will give me enough time to create the obstacle course for our training. Oh, before I forget, please give me back your scrolls so I can hold them until I talk to your Clan-Heads today and tomorrow. Once we start the training, I will give them back to you so you can use when we train. Another thing, Guy and Lee remove your weights. I am going to place gravity seals on everyone to help with the speed and physical training. By the time the two days are up and you return here for the training, you all should be well enough and able to move for the training said Naruto with an evil looking grin.

 **End of Chapter 12**

 **A/N:** So I was able to answer a few things, but still left you all in suspense since the only confirmed person with a summons is Tsunade. The next chapters will be of what's in the scrolls specifically. Also, I purposely made Jiraiya's and Naruto's fight one-sided for reason which will later be revealed why. Till then ja'ne!


	13. Clan Heads, Scrolls and Summons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters from the Naruto Universe.**

* * *

(Thinking to oneself, either out loud or in their head)

 **((Kurama Talking))**

((Naruto Talking to Kurama))

'Narrator talking'

Regular person talking

"describing fight scenes"

 **A/N:** Sorry for the late Chapter, but here you go. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Clan Heads, Scrolls and Summons**

'After Naruto placed the Gravity Seals on everyone'

Now that I placed the seals on all of you, I want you all to know the following. 1.) I lied. As you get used to the weight, the seal will automatically increase on its own so it may feel like you never get any relief. Trust me, I went through the same training and still have my gravity seals active on me said Naruto.

"All stare at Naruto with shocked looks"

What level are your Gravity Seals up to Naruto, asked Jiraiya?

Well, last time I checked, I'm at 30 but I think they went up a bit and might be at 31 or 32 now.

"Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Guy all share shocked expressions" Thi…thirty? That is unheard of said both a shocked Tsunade and Jiraiya!

That doesn't sound too special. I'm sure that Akamaru and I can do that much in no time, right boy said Kiba?

Kiba-Kun, the Gravity Seals that Naruto-Kun uses are different from the weights that Lee and I use. My weights are to assist with my physical strength and speed, whereas the seals do more and put more of a strain on the user. If not used wisely, they can crush one's own bones, organs and muscles that can instantly kill a user explained Guy.

What Guy said was exactly right Kiba, said Naruto.

Then if they are so dangerous, then why did you place them on us Naruto, asked a furious Kiba?

I was just getting to that Kiba. First let me explain how the seals work. If you ever feel that the weight you are experiencing is too much, you can form the "Rat Seal or say Fuin: Release" to return back to normal. To reactivate the seal, just apply chakra to your seal and it will activate to the level you were last at. With that said, the levels range from 1 to 50. The first level is triple of what your current weight is. Every level after that, it doubles.

So you mean to tell me you are currently over 8300 lbs asked a shocked Shikamaru?

"Scratches the back of his head" Yes, said an embarrassed Naruto.

WOW Naruto-Kun! Your Flames of Youth are truly brighter than my own! If I am unable to catch up to you in these two days, I will do 5000 one-handed pushups on each hand with my seal level at 50 yelled an excited Lee.

Lee, did you forget what Guy just said a few moments ago? These seals are dangerous which is why the seal I placed on everyone will gradually increase on its own when it feels you are able to handle the increase. I'm sure yours and Guys will increase faster than the others because of the weights you already use, but DO NOT do anything to the hamper with the seal. You will not like the outcome. That goes for everyone, is that understood said Naruto.

"All showing different emotions on their faces, hesitantly agreed."

Good. Now for the second reason I placed the seals you. My purpose was so it can help train your bodies by strengthen you muscles so you will have increased strength, speed and chakra control. I know some of you have good to near perfect chakra control already, but with the seals, this will make you control much better and for those that are medics, it will make your control second to none. You'll see what I mean after a week. For the mean time, I want all of you to use chakra to help reinforce your movements to help you move around, trust me, you're going to need it.

With the explanations out of the way, for training purposes, I don't want any of you to remove your seals unless you are no longer wanting to train with me or you are in a life or death situation. Choji, if you decide to join us with the training, come find me so I can apply the seals to you as well said Naruto.

Now that all that is out of the way, Hinata, Neji, lets head to your compound. I would like to speak to Hiashi first since I feel he will be my most troublesome Clan Head that I'm going to meet with. Plus there are things I would like to discuss about what you two seen in the scroll with him.

"With that said, Naruto disappears with Neji and Hinata in an Orange Flash shocking the others."

Did… did… was that the Hiraishin he just used, asked Jiraiya to no one specifically.

(Things are going to get interesting from now on thought Kakashi)

Come, Shizune, Jiraiya, lets head to my office to discuss things. Everyone else is dismissed, but be warned. Don't do anything to over exert yourselves. I don't want to see any of you in the hospital for chakra exhaustion, got it said/yelled Tsunade.

All chorused: HAI! Hokage-Sama!

"With that, everyone dispersed… well at least tried."

* * *

'With Naruto, Neji and Hinata at the Hyuga compound'

Ho…How did you do that Naruto-Kun asked Hinata?

I used my father's personal jutsu, the Hiraishin to transport us here replied Naruto.

If I'm not mistaken, that jutsu requires a seal marker in order to be transferred from one location to another. Does that mean you have your marker seals in our compound asked Neji while activating his Byakugan to scan the compound for Naruto's markers.

No. Let's just say I mastered my father's jutsu to a level he never was able to reach. Come, let's go see Hiashi, I want to get this over with said Naruto.

* * *

'In Hiashi's study'

So, Uzumaki-San, what is the meaning of this unscheduled visit asked the irritated Hyuga Clan-Head.

Well, without getting into too much details, I wanted to discuss this with you said Naruto as he tossed the Hyuga Scroll to Hiashi.

"Opening the scroll, Hiashi's eyes widen" HINATA, NEJI, Leave us said Hiashi as he's glaring at Naruto.

Hai! Said a struggling Hinata and Neji as they left the room.

"Still glaring at Naruto" How did you get this said a sneering Hiashi.

Long story short, it was given to me by my grandfather, Uzumaki Ashina. I'm not going to get into the specifics, you can ask the Hokage about that, but I will say that scroll you are holding is my property and as a curtesy, I am showing it to you and will let you know my intentions with it said Naruto.

"Activating his Byakugan" I would advise you to use caution in your tone when addressing me boy.

"Appearing behind Hiashi" and I would advise you to don't do anything stupid. I came to talk said Naruto as he reappeared back in his seat.

(How did he do that? I had my Byakugan active and I didn't see or sense any chakra build up coming from him thought a shocked Hiashi. I best use caution and see where this goes.)

In case you are wondering how I appeared behind you and reappeared back in my seat, well let's just say I'm not the dead last people thought I was. Shall we get on with why I am hear asked Naruto?

Tsk., fine. Why are you here Uzumaki.

Well, as I am sure you seen in the scroll, it has the history of the Hyugas, the level of Byakugan one can achieve, your clan's original fighting style and jutsu's incorporated with that style, your clan's summons, but most importantly the original use of the Caged-Bird Seal. I am here to let you know that I am taking both Neji and Hinata under my wing to train in your original clan ways in the hopes of hopefully awakening other levels of their Byakugan and restoring order to your clan by getting rid of the Branch-Families Caged-Bird seals said a serious Naruto.

(His stare is just as intense, if not worse than his fathers. Based on his posture, even though he looks relaxed, he's ready to attack or defend in a moment's notice. And that power that's coming off him. I never felt anything like it. He's dangerous thought Hiashi.)

Hinata and Neji struggling to leave just now, is that your doing, asked Hiashi?

Yes. I placed Gravity-Seals on the both of them as part of my training. Right now, they are experiencing 3x their own weight and in two days' time, I plan to continue with their training along with a few others said Naruto.

Interesting. Just like them, you're proficient with seals. How it is that no one in the village knows that about you? Also, what makes you think that I am going to just do away with the Caged-Bird Seal asked Hiashi?

By them, I am assuming you're referring to my parents. Just so you know, I surpassed my parents in everything, including seals. No one knows because I never knew how to do seals until recently. Long story, don't ask. Also, if you don't do away with the Caged-Bird seal, I will have Hinata do it as you are forced to step down as Clan-Head and she takes over said Naruto.

You have no authority to do such a thing yelled a furious Hiashi.

Oh, but I do. If you read the history of your clan, you'll see what I mean said a smiling Naruto.

….

Look Hiashi, I didn't come here to make threats. I came here with the hopes of working with you for the betterment of your clan. I will leave you to decide on how you want to move forward, but I want an answer from you by tomorrow. Also, do not try to copy that scroll. Based on your answer you give me tomorrow, I'll know how to proceed with what to do with the contents in it.

"Not waiting for Hiashi to reply, Naruto disappeared in a flash of dark orange"

(If what I seen so far is true, he does have the right. How come I never knew about this? I wonder if the elders knew and just never said anything. I'll talk to them later about this thought Hiashi out loud).

Hinata, Neji, you may come back in said Hiashi.

Father, where is Naruto-Kun?

He left and will return sometime tomorrow. When were the seals placed on you two asked Hiashi?

Not too long ago Hiashi-Sama. Naruto placed them on us after he beat Guy-Sensei, Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenei, and Jiraiya of the Sannin in a sparring match. He placed them on us saying he was going to be training us from now on said Neji.

HE BEAT FOUR ELITE JOUNINS AND MASTER JIRAIYA yelled Hiashi!

Hai father. He did it easily too. Jiraiya-Sama was in his Sennin-Mode as well father, said Hinata.

Impossible!

We witnessed it, along with the Hokage Hiashi-Sama. Naruto is on a level beyond all of us. With your permission, I would like to take him up on his offer for training. He mentioned that he is currently on Level 30 with the Gravity-Seal he has on him. If he can move with the speed he shown with that much weight, I can't wait to see what I can do at that level, well, that is if it is okay with you Hiashi-Sama asked Neji.

Let me think about it. I will have my answer for the two of you later today. Neji, have you seen what is in the scroll?

Yes Hiashi-Sama. I didn't read everything, but I read enough said Neji.

I see. Know that I plan to discuss everything in the scroll with the elders here shortly. Until then, you two are dismissed.

Hai!

(I'm not looking forward to the conversation with the elders thought a frustrated Hiashi.)

* * *

'With Naruto'

(I really hope Hiashi or the Hyuga elders don't try anything stupid. Hmm, where should I head to next? Guess I'll hit up Shikamaru's home next thought Naruto as he flashed away reappearing in the Nara compound).

* * *

'Nara Compound'

"Knocks on Shikamaru's front door"

Um, hello miss. Is Shikamaru and his father home, asked Naruto?

Yes, come on in. They are both on the back porch expecting you. By the way, my name is Nara Yoshino, I'm Shikamaru's mother and it is finally nice to meet you Naruto. Shikamaru speaks highly of you.

"Embarrassed" It's a pleasure to finally meet you Yoshino-San. I didn't get the chance to meet you last time said Naruto. If you'll excuse me, I head out back now.

(Didn't get the chance to meet me last time, I wonder what he meant by that thought Yoshino.) No problem Naruto, just holler if you need anything.

'Back porch with Shikaku, Shikamaru and Naruto'

Hey Shikamaru, glad to see you were able to make it back home from the training grounds. I figured you would still be there asleep or something said a jokingly Naruto.

It would have been too troublesome to have stayed there. Plus I would have gotten hungry so I just decided to try and make it home no thanks to you. It was the most labor intense thing that I've done in my whole life said Shikamaru. What a drag…

"Both Naruto and Shikaku are laughing at Shikamaru's expense".

So Naruto, Shikaramu tells me you have some information regarding our Clan that you would like to discuss with me asked Shikaku.

Yes I do Nara-San. Here, take a look at this scroll. Once done, we can discuss it said Naruto handing the scroll to Shikaku.

"Naruto and Shikamaru are just staring at the ever changing facial expressions coming from Shikaku. It was funny to the two of them to see."

This is very interesting and troublesome Naruto. How did you come across all this information on my Clan asked Shikaku?

Well Nara-San, I actually inherited it from my grandfather, Uzumaki Ashina. Being the Jounin Commander, I will let you know more than I plan on telling the other Clan-Heads. I come from the future, 4 years from now to be exact. After our world was destroyed, I came across the last known survivors, my clan, the Uzumaki's. I'm not going to get into the specifics, but just know they survived the attack that everyone thought destroyed them. Anyways, I trained with my grandfather for a while. During my time there, he was working on a seal that was going to send me back in time to change ours and their future which brings me to our present conversation. I plan on training your son and a few others to create a first response task force to eliminate the threat to the shinobi world. That scroll you have is yours to do what you like depending on how you answer my question said Naruto.

That's a lot to take in, you know that right? But I will take you word for it and believe you mean no harm to our village, especially after what Shikamaru said you did to you Jiraiya-Sama and the other four Jounins. Whats your questions Naruto asked Shikaku?

Thank you for placing your trust in me Nara-San. As for my question. What do you plan to do with the knowledge I just provided you asked Naruto?

Well, first, it looks like I will have to address the elders of my clan, troublesome. Second, I would like to incorporate our old traditions. Everything listed seems to have a better balance as far as the way things were ran back in the old days that our generation seems to have forgotten. Next, I would like to implement training to all my clan members so that they are proficient in our clan techniques to at least an understanding of them and are able to use them if the need ever arises. Regarding our summons, I will allow Shikamaru to sign the contract if our summons feel he is worthy enough. Other than that, I don't plan to do nothing else with the knowledge given. I do want to update our history books so our Clan history is never forgotten and is accurate said Shikaku.

"Smiles" Then the scroll is yours to do as you please Nara-San. When you start your clan's training with the fuinjutsu portion, look for me or have Shikamaru let me know. I will gladly train you and your clan with seals personally said Naruto.

Thank you Naruto. I plan to use the information I now have wisely. And when the time comes for the fuinjutsu training, I will be sure to request your aid said Shikaku.

I know you will. Oh Shikamaru, a bit of advice. When you meet your Clans summons, don't show any fear! See you in two days Shika, Nara-San, it was a pleasure speaking with you Naruto said as he vanished in a flash of dark orange.

Troublesome. What do you know about our summons dad asked Shikamaru?

Nothing. To be honest, I never knew our clan had a summons, and Panthers on top of that. It was said that they are a very powerful summons who are shadow users like us. It makes sense that they would be our summons said Shikaku.

You know anything else about them?

No. Let me know when you want to meet them Shikaku said as he walked away heading back into the house.

(Great. I guess I'll wait to see how the training goes before I meet them. I'll see if Naruto knows anything else about the panthers that I can use to my advantage when I meet them. Guess I'll go watch some clouds now thought Shikamaru).

'With Naruto walking the streets of Konoha'

(Well, that went easier than I thought. I hope the rest of the Clan-Heads are the same… speaking of Clan-Heads, who should I go see next? I guess I can go visit Ino's dad. The jutsu I used to show everyone my memories was similar to theirs and she might have questions about it, if not, I'm sure she already mentioned it to her father. She is known as the gossip queen after all thought Naruto as he flashed away to Ino's clan's compound.)

* * *

'Yamanaka Compound'

Umm, Ino. What are you doing on the floor asked Naruto?

YOU! YOU ARE THE REASON I AM ON THE FLOOR NARUTO said a screaming Ino. Why the hell did I agree to this? I can barely move. I barely made it to the outside of my compound. I've been here for the past fifteen minutes and my dad just laughed as he left me here. Said something about it doing me some good.

"Scratches the back of his head" Sorry about that Ino. It gets easier. Just keep using chakra to help your movements. Is your father in by the way? I want to talk to him about the scroll said Naruto.

I shouldn't let you in Naruto, I'm still pissed about not being able to move… but I told him about the jutsu used and how similar it was to our clan's techniques. I also mentioned the scroll and he said to let you in once you arrive. He's in his study I think, go on in.

Thanks Ino. I'll see you in two days. Before I go though, here's a bit of advice to get used to the weight. Apply chakra every other step as you walk. Your body will get used to the weight faster that way. See you later Naruto said as he walked in to the compound heading to the main house.

(He definitely looks different now that I'm actually paying attention to him. Being the son of the fourth Hokage, he's practically royalty. I wonder if he would go out on a date with me thought a blushing Ino as she stared at Naruto as he walked away).

* * *

'Inoichi's Study'

"Naruto knocks on Inoichi's study"

Come in!

Ah, Naruto. Ino told me you would be coming. Hope she didn't give you an earful from the gravity seals you placed on her? Is she still out front on the floor asked Inoichi.

"Scratches the back of his head embarrassed". She yelled at me as soon as she seen me. And yes, she is still out front on the floor. I gave her some tips that will hopefully help her move around better said a laughing Naruto.

Thank you for that. I keep telling her that she should take her training serious but always gives me a hard time said a frustrated Inoichi.

Well don't worry Inoichi-San, I plan on training them into the ground. I plan on starting hers and the others training in two days. I want them to get somewhat used to the gravity seals that I placed on them. I think, once we officially start, she will come around once she sees what she can potentially do said Naruto.

What do you mean?

Well, right before we actually start the training, I plan on releasing the gravity seals for a while. I want their bodies to get used to having the weight on and off. I think that once she sees the speed and chakra control she gains just after having them on for two days, her perspective will change. Well I hope that everyone's will said Naruto.

Interesting. I think that might work. As much as it pains me to say, she needs a kick in the butt to get motivated to train. If your methods help, then I'm all for it said a smiling Inoichi.

That's the plan! Shall we get to the reason on why I came to see you Inoichi-San?

Yes Naruto, let's get to it. Ino mentioned that you showed them your memories and the jutsu you used was similar to one of my Clan's techniques. How is it that you know how to use that type of jutsu? Ino also mentioned that you showed her a scroll that has information about our Clan, but she didn't say anything else. Care to explain things?

Sure Inoichi-San. First off, the technique I used wasn't a Yamanaka Clan jutsu. So need to worry that I am stealing any of your Clan's secrets. Second, here is the scroll that Ino mentioned, take a look at it for yourself.

"Forty minutes later"

Naruto, how did you come across this? This has information about my clan that I didn't even know about, not to mention we have a summons.

Well Inoichi-San, to make this short, it was given to me by a family member. I was actually given scrolls on pretty much every clan that is in Konoha and the other Villages in the Elemental nations. Like I said to Shikaku-San, you can have the scroll depending on your answer to my question said a serious Naruto.

(That stare, so intense just like his father's when he got serious). Shouldn't this scroll be mine anyways? It is information about my Clan after all.

No, it actually belongs to me. You are only able to see the contents because I am allowing it. If you tried to read what is in it without my permission, let's just say something nasty will happen to you. And please don't take that as a threat Inoichi-San. I am just giving a warning. The reason why I said the scroll belongs to me is because everything that is in it was record by clan. They were in a sense the unofficial recorders of history. That scroll has everything about your Clan up to the date of my Clans "destruction".

How do we not know of this? I mean of your Clan recording history like what's in this scroll. Then, not to mention the summons. Did your Clan always have our contract? I mean, I knew we had one, just never knew what it was or who was the last one to wield it.

Like you read in the scroll, my Clan ended up with the summoning scroll for safe keeping. That is the case with most of the other Clans. As far as anyone knowing about my Clan recording history, yes people knew but the ones that did are no longer alive and haven't been for a good while. For you not knowing, I can't answer that. Like most things though, they tend to get lost in history and with time, is forgotten. Shikaku-San tends to fix that and update his Clans records with the scroll I gave him, which brings me to my question. If I give you this scroll, what are your intentions, what do you plan to do with the information given you?

To be honest Naruto, it's hard to answer your question. As a man, I don't feel that I should have all the knowledge that is in that scroll. On the other hand, as Clan head I see all the benefits having it would do for my Clan. If I were any of the elders of my Clan, I know that they would try and use the information to their advantage, and not for the betterment of our Clan. With that said, I don't think that I am worthy of having all the knowledge of what's in that scroll. May I make a suggestion?

Sure, what do you have in mind Inoichi-San?

Well, if you are okay with it, I would like to be able to access my Clan's history so I can update our current records. I would also like to have access to the summoning contract again. As far as the techniques, I don't feel we are ready to have something like that. It can be too tempting for people in my Clan to use them to their advantage and take advantage of others. I don't want my Clan to go down in history like that.

"Smiles" Well said Inoichi-San. You are an honorable man and Clan-Head. Most would jump at the opportunity presented to them. Because of the type character you displayed, you can have the scroll and everything that is in its contents. However, because of your concerns, I will make it so certain information can only be accessed when both you or the Clan-Head and I agree to it. How's that sound Inoichi-San?

"Stands up and bows towards Naruto" I am deeply honored that you would trust me with the information that is in that scroll Naruto. And I can agree to your terms. Thank you.

No problem Inoichi-San! I'm going to take the scroll for now and return it later once I place the security seals on it. See you later! "With that, Naruto flashes away".

(So he knows his father's technique. He's always full of surprises. He would make a good husband for Ino. I wonder if we can arrange something. Speaking of Ino, I guess I'll go get her now. I let her suffer enough. I wonder what she's going to say when I let her be the first in a long time to sign the Dragon Fly's summoning contract, thought Inoichi).

* * *

'With Naruto walking the streets of Konoha'

(Since I'm close, I guess I'll visit the Akimichi's and finish up with the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Hopefully Choji would have changed his mind, but if not, that's okay. I think I remember him wanting to be a chef or something?)

"Lost in his thoughts, Naruto wasn't aware he was standing in front of the Akimichi Compound."

Hello? Uzumaki-San? (Waving a hand in front of his face), Are you okay? Is there something that you need asked the Akimichi member that is on guard duty.

Huh, oh sorry Akimichi-San. I got lost in my thoughts and didn't realize I arrived. I am actually here to see Choji and his father please said Naruto.

Of course Uzumaki-San, please follow me. We were instructed to escort you to Choza-Sama's study. They're expecting you.

Really? Okay, no problem. Lead the way Akimichi-San.

* * *

'A few minutes later'

Ahh, Naruto. Welcome, please come in and have a seat said Choza.

Thank you Akimichi-San. Did Choji mention that I was going to stop by? I don't want to be intruding said Naruto.

Nonsense Naruto. A friend of Choji is always welcomed in the Akimichi Compound. Would you like anything to eat or drink? And please call me Choza.

Thank you Akim... I mean Choza. I am fine, but thank you for the offer. Will Choji be joining us or will it be just the two of us?

For now, it's just the two of us. I wanted to talk to you first. Once were done with our business, he'll join us.

Okay. I'm not sure what exactly Choji has mentioned to you, but here, take a look at this scroll. I t's what I wanted to talk to you about.

"Takes the scroll and starts reading" Naruto, I'm sure you're getting asked the same questions and must be tired of answering the same things after the Clan-Head reads whats in the scroll, but I'm sorry, I have to ask. WHERE DID YOU FIND THE AKIMICHI COOK BOOK asked an excited Choza?

"Sweat drops" No offense, but out of everything you could have asked, you asked me that Choza?

Sorry Naruto, but I don't think you understand what it is you have here. The Akimichi Cook book is something that is highly sought out by people in all of the Elemental Nations. We thought it was just a legend because it was never found. It is said that the recipes that are in this book have no equal and because it was lost, that is how we Akimichi's came to eat so much now a days. The recipes in this book help us maintain our calories that we convert to chakra with just a regular normal sized meal. It is rumored that our ancestors where thin but when the book was lost, we gained the weight that you see most Akimichis with now because we are constantly eating to have the necessary calories we need to convert to chakra to be able to use our techniques easier and last longer than we are currently able to maintain.

Wow, when I seen the cook book in there, I didn't think anything of it and passed it off as just another recipe book Choza. Well if anything, I definitely want you have it said Naruto.

What do you mean by that Naruto?

Well, as I did with Hiashi, Shikaku and Inoichi, I asked them all a question and based on their answer is whether I gave them the scroll or not. In your case, I'm not going to keep the cook book from you, but I might keep the scroll based on your response.

Fair enough. What's your question Naruto?

"With a serious expersion" If I were to give you the scroll Akimichi-San, what do you plan to do with it and the knowledge it contains asked Naruto?

(He turned serious in the blink of an eye. He's tenser than what his father was). Well to be honest Naruto, I don't plan to do much with it. If given to me, I plan to present it to the Clan and leave it up to them if they want to learn anything from it. As the Clan-Head, I plan to at least learn and master a few of our Clan techniques to be able to pass onto the next generation. I also plan to update our Akimichi history records. As far as our Summoning Contract goes, I would like to summon our summons and allow them to choose who they feel is worthy to summon them. From what our records currently say, only one person has ever been considered worthy of the Bear contract. Maybe someone currently in my clan is worthy? I don't know, but will find out if you were to give me the scroll. Since you plan on letting us have the cook book already, I just want to let you know that I plan on passing it onto our Clans main cooks so they can master and implement the recipes into our regular diets.

"Smiles" Well said Choza-San. Spoken like a true Clan-Head would and puts his clan before his own interests. I now know where Choji gets it from. Here, use what's in this scroll wisely Choza-San.

Thank you Naruto-San, I plan too! Let me call Choji so we can all talk a little. He told me that he didn't get the gravity seals like everyone else did but didn't say much after that. I'm curious as to why he didn't when everyone else did. Give me a minute while I call him.

No problem.

'Few minutes later, Choza walks back into his study with Choji'

Hey Choji! I just got done speaking to you dad about the scroll I showed you earlier and now that all that is done with, I wanted to see if you changed your mind about taking me up on the training I offered?

Hey Naruto, well, to be honest I'd like a little bit of more time to think it over. After I seen what you were able to do, I don't doubt that I would get stronger under you and that's what is holding me back from saying yes at the moment. Knowing what I can possibly become and possibly hurt others is what scares me said Choji.

(He's still the same kind hearted kid I met all those years ago playing "Ninja") Choji, you are still the kindest person I have ever known. Always putting everyone before you, that heart of yours is your true strength Choji and it showed when you went into your Butterfly Mode and protected everyone. It was something than many witnessed… your true strength! It's getting late and I'm going to get going now. Choza-San, it was a please speaking with you and when you summon the Bears to look for a worthy summoner, be sure Choji is there. Something tells me he will be the one chosen. Ja'ne!

"With a flash of Dark Orange, Naruto was gone leaving Choza and Choji in his study"

(Butterfly Mode? I wonder if what Naruto was referring to was a chakra manifestation of butterfly like wings. I'll have to ask him when I see him next. And when was this that others witnessed it thought Choza). That Naruto seems to know a lot about you Choji. He seems like a good friend said Choza.

"Smiles" He is dad. You hungry? I'm starved, let's get something to eat. I think I came to my decision regarding the training, but I want to get something in my stomach before I make my decision final said Choji.

"With that, both the Akimichis left to get to eat".

* * *

'With Naruto'

(Let's see, that's four out of the way. I still need the Auburme's, Inuzukas and the rest without a Clan to go over stuff with. I guess I can continue with all that tomorrow morning. I'm hungry and tired. Guess I'll make a pit stop at Ichiraku's then head home thought Naruto as he flashed away in a bright orange this time)

* * *

'Ichiraku's'

Hey Old Man Teuchi, Ayame! Can I have the Asami Special please asked Naruto?

Naruto, we don't have anything on our menu called the Asami special said Ayame.

That's not quite true Ayame. Naruto, where did you hear about the Asami special from? No one has asked for that in a very, very long time said Teuchi.

Well, let's just say a bird named Asami told me recently when I asked for her family recipe to bring back with me to have you make. I didn't know that you already had their recipe and am curious as to why it's not on your menu Old Man asked Naruto.

Naruto… how… how did you know that? I haven't seen them since the destruction of… well of the place they came from said Teuchi.

Father, what are you and Naruto talking about?

We're talking about the people where our family learned how to make ramen from Ayame. I'm just not sure how Naruto knows about this.

Well old man, let's just say I've been in contact with them and have visited my mother's home land. I've eaten Asami's ramen for the past six months and I miss it!

How is that possible Naruto? You've been eating our ramen this whole time. Are you going to anther ramen stand asked Ayame?

So you know. I'm sorry Naruto. I wanted to tell you everything, especially since your mother was our number one customer next to you. And if you visited her homeland, then you know of its destruction. How was it that you were able to eat Asami's ramen if they have all been dead for quite some time now?

Well, it's a long story. And thank you. I'm sure my mom would have appreciated you telling me but I know that you couldn't due to the stupid law placed by the Third Hokage. I don't take it personal. I'm just glad you always gave me a place to eat in a friendly environment. As to how I was able to eat Asami's ramen, I can't tell you that yet, but I will, I promise said Naruto.

You two are acting strange and are confusing me said an irritated Ayame.

"Both Naruto and Teuchi laugh at Ayame's expense".

Ayame, just meet me in the back to get started on the Asami Special. It's time I show you how to make ramen the Uzumaki Clan would be proud of! We'll be back shortly Naruto.

"Thirty Bowls later". Thank you Teuchi, Ayame. That ramen was AMAZING! I'm going to get going now, but I will see you two tomorrow for dinner! Be ready to make me at least 30 more bowls!

"Before either of them can say anything, Naruto was gone in a Flash of Bright Orange"

Father, you two were strange tonight. Care to fill me in on what the two of you were talking about?

Well Ayame, long story short, Naruto knows of his parents and his Uzumaki heritage it seems. I no longer have to feel guilt whenever he comes to our shop to eat. I can finally share stories of his mother and father with him. I've been looking forward to this day for a very long time said Teuchi.

That still didn't really answer my question dad.

I'll explain more when we get home. Come, let's clean up so we can close and head home.

Okay. But when we are home, I expect you tell me everything.

"With that, the Ichiraku's got to cleaning their ramen stand".

* * *

'With Naruto'

(Man, that Ramen hit the spot! After that, I really miss Asami. I wonder if she's okay. I guess I'll know when we take care of the looming threat and I get to see her and the rest of the Clan again. Time to go home and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be another long day thought Naruto as he flashed away to his apartment).

 **End of Chapter 13**

* * *

 **A/N:** So I've been thinking a lot on who was going to get a summons or not and what would that clan be able to summon. Here is my break down, but please know, it can still change.

Uzumaki – Dragons (Naruto – Toads, Foxes, and Dragons)

Senju – Phoenix (Tsunade – Slugs. Not sure if I will have her sign the phoenix contract or if she will pass it down to one of her apprentice(s))

Nara – Panthers (mainly for their stealth in shadows)

Yamanaka – Dragon Fly (Good with illusions / transcendence per native American beliefs)

Akamichi – Bears

Haruno – No contract, will sign with Slugs later on in story, maybe

Hyugas – I'm torn with this one. I might do Tigers, Owls or Gecko's (gecko's in Native American culture, geckos are believed to have night vision and 350 times better eye sight making them perfect for the byukgan.) Undecided still.

Hatake – Dogs (already has)

Auburme – Praying Mantis (thought this will help them with their hand to hand combat skills)

Jiraiya – Toads

Shizune – Otters (playful, prognostication, women medicine in Native American culture)

Inuzukas – Wolfs

Lee / Guy – Turtles

Yuhi Kurenei – Nothing as of right now.

Sarutobi – Monkeys

Tenten – Not sure. Was thinking of giving her an Armadillo or a way to summon weapons other than by her scrolls, not sure yet though.

There will be other summons introduced in my story, but not until a later time. For the time being, the ones mentioned above is what I'm going to be introducing soon. Till next time, ja'ne!


End file.
